The Way Home
by Bamboo Pug
Summary: Will Trip and Malcolm ever find the way home? Rating may change. Chapter Eleven! The fun's just begun. I do apologise about the horrendous long wait though.
1. Brothers Lost

**A/N: I know you'll be slightly if not a lot confused about this but all should be explained in following chapters. So, read and enjoy.  
**

* * *

Malcolm knew that walking the rest of the way down, lugging Trip behind was a job he had to do if they were both to survive. He knew there would be a small village at the bottom of the great valley.

It was an arduous journey and Malcolm hated every blasted minute of it. Dragging the much heavier engineer was tough for the smaller man. The Commander was certainly heavier than he was but that was due to Trip's strong muscles. Even Malcolm knew that muscle weighed hell of a lot more compared with fat and Tucker certainly wasn't that.

Moaning occurred soon followed by slurred chatter with a distinct southern accent attached to it. Malcolm hesitated then stopped, gently resting his friend's head on the ground. The man's face winced in pain and Malcolm removed any sharp fragments that may have been pressing into the blonde's head. He laid the head back down and tried to wake the southerner.

'Malcum?' Trips' words were mangled and Malcolm knew if they were proper English it would be all-wrong, but it wasn't important and he knew or got the gist of what his friend was mumbling.

'I'm here. How are you feeling?' He asked gingerly. He knew he wouldn't be fine whatsoever.

'Like a drunkard…my head's swimmin' Trip raised a hand to his head in a way of trying to clear his head. 'We got any water?' he asked with an accent so thick Malcolm, at first had real trouble trying to decipher it all.

'Let me check the bag…I think we might.' Malcolm checked the bag and found the bottle that they had nicked from the guard's mess three weeks before when they had escaped. He gave the bottle to Trip but Trip hadn't the feeling in his fingers and the bottle slipped and fell to the ground. 'You want some help?' Malcolm offered politely and Trip nodded.

Malcolm picked the bottle from where it fell and unscrewed the red and black cap. Holding the bottle and cap in the same hand, he gently helped to lift Trip's head so that the water would go down the man's throat. After a few sips, Trip raised a hand to let his friend know that he had had enough. Malcolm obliged and gently put down the southerners blonde head.

'Thanks. I needed that' Malcolm only nodded as he screwed the cap back onto the bottle and replaced it into the bag.

'We'll have a little rest but we need to keep on moving. I don't how much longer we can hold out with the supplies we have' Malcolm reported a little sullenly. He didn't like the situation at all.

'Come on Mal, be a little more optimistic. Sure we ain't got what we need most but we sure gonna get to that damned village come rain or shine. You'll see, jus' have faith in yerself Malcolm' Trip spat back, reassuringly whilst scratching his jaw.

'I suppose you're right. We'd better get moving, they may have decided to follow us' Malcolm said designedly looking back in the direction they had come. Trip followed the younger man's gaze and nodded. The brunette turned his head back to the southerner. 'How are your legs? You feel like walking?'

'I'm sure I can get something outta my legs. Help me up?' Trip asked looking at the man at his side. The man nodded and Trip took his hands.

Malcolm hoisted Trip and Trip nearly fell down again but Malcolm caught him just in time. They paused so that Trip could regain his own balance and Malcolm could pick up the bag and hoist on his shoulder.

They started to walk down the hill with Trip stumbling every few steps and Malcolm helping him down. Eventually, Trip threw an arm round Malcolm's shoulder, as he couldn't find much strength in his own legs. Malcolm took some of the extra weight with some ease, casting an arm round Trip's back.

They went on like this for some time. Trip's mouth was open in the attempt to get more air and Malcolm's brow was wet with sweat with the strain of taking most of Trip's weight but he said nothing. All he cared about was his friend's health and not his.

'Malcolm, can we rest a moment?' Trip asked heavily, his breath ragged.

'Sure' Malcolm carefully helped Trip to sit down on the clumps of the blue grass. He looked around him and took in the scenery.

The baby blue sky was covered with lilac clouds, moving swiftly through the planet's hemisphere. His eyes swerved towards red leaved trees and their black bark joining to blue, spiky grass. The rock were navy blue and the ground was a colour he didn't recognise but would say was close to maroon. His eyes returned to look at Tucker's face and their eyes locked.

'You feelin' okay Mal?' Trip asked with concern. He knew that Malcolm had taken most of his weight and he felt a little guilty about letting the munitions officer do so. Malcolm took awhile to answer but blinked after a moment and nodded.

"Yeah…I feel fine"

"Bullshit. You ain't 'fine' Malcolm. You've carried most of mah weight. You ain't fine" Trip countered and Malcolm sighed heavily, hanging his head slightly. 'Aww, Malcolm. I ain't puttin' ya down or anythin' but I know ya took most of my weight…an'…an' ah feel guilty about lettin' ya do that'

'But you aren't able to walk entirely by yourself yet'

'Give me a chance to eh? I'll try.' To try and prove his point he readied himself to stand, feeling the weight and balance arguing with each other in his stead.

The Englishman watched the southerner intently and nodded, closing his eyelids slightly. He sighed gently and lay back on the grass, bringing his hands behind his head. Trip soon followed suit, but changed the style by crossing his feet together. They had been forced to wear no shoes as theirs had been taken.

'I wonder what the guys upstairs are doing right now?' Trip wondered aimlessly, staring into the sky but had to quickly turn away when the planets' sun glared into his eyes, making yellow spots appear in his vision but they disappeared after a few moments.

'I don't think it's worth thinking about…I just want to get back home, to where we belong' Malcolm sighed and closed his eyes breathing slowly. His legs had begun to ache from the strain of carrying the far heavier man lying next to him on the grass and he twitched them a bit to get some feeling and blood into them.

He hoped that they would find their friends again He couldn't wait to sit in the mess hall and talk with Hoshi and Travis or being criticised by Phlox for being a bad patient and even though Commander Tucker was right next to him, he missed the friendly arguments between their departments. He missed life on Enterprise and the crew who served her willingly to the ends of their lives if it came to that.

It did when the Xindi had attacked them and they were sent to find them and the culprit who sent the weapon a year before. Malcolm mused on his thoughts but it wasn't long before Trip interrupted them.

'Mal?'

'Hmm?'

'Do you think we'll get back?'

Malcolm opened his eyes and looked intently at his friend, raising his eyebrows slightly. He paused a while before answering

'I don't know Trip, as you might say, we have to believe we will be back home'

'Good. Shall we make a move? I've had enough rest to last me a while' Trip asked quietly, looking and meeting Malcolm's eyes. Malcolm nodded and rose from the ground but lost his foot and fell to the floor again on his rear. His face winced as it hit a stone jutting out of the ground.

Tucker rose slowly and got his balance. He felt better than he had before and turned when he heard a dull thud and a small vibration shudder through to his feet.

'Malcolm?' He asked his friend who was on the ground, frowning.

'My leg's dead' the Brit replied in a highly frustrated manner. Tucker smiled slightly, time for him to give something back.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**


	2. Faith Renewed

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long...i had studies to do and i suffered a brief spell of writer's block...so, do enjoy the chapter. And no Slash intended.  
**

* * *

Trip looked down at Malcolm and smiled. He looked very undignified, not that Malcolm would ever admit to that, and Trip grinned. Malcolm looked up at him and glared with a look, if possible could kill with one mighty blow. And Trip's grin disappeared instantaneously but Malcolm smirked and turned his attention back to his groaning legs. 

'Your legs hurtin'?'

'A tad, yes' Malcolm replied curtly and Trip nodded slightly.

'Want a hand?' Trip offered a hand but Malcolm shook his head. Trip frowned and persisted. 'Lieutenant. You took my weight…I'm sure as hell gonna take yours.' Malcolm was about to reply but Trip interrupted him quickly and without mercy. 'No buts'. Malcolm frowned but took the proffered hand. Trip heaved the smaller man up on his feet and Malcolm winced in pain and stumbled slightly, but Trip caught him in time. 'Put your hand round my back Malcolm, I'll take you weight' Knowing Trip wouldn't leave off him Malcolm complied, sliding a hand round the southerners muscled back.

Trip slung the bag over the other shoulder and adjusted his hand round Malcolm's upper back, sliding his long fingers in Malcolm's armpit. Malcolm frowned and muttered darkly which drew the Southerner to smile.

'Ya ready?' Trip asked, his voice husky and he readjusted Malcolm next to him.

'Yeah…I think I can manage…bloody great timing if you ask me' Malcolm mumbled and Trip laughed. They continued down the hill, stopping every so often so that Malcolm wouldn't lose his footing and make them both fall down.

It took them the rest of the day to reach the bottom of the valley. Southerly winds graze the clumps of the blue, purple tinted grass making them wave in unison like that of a Mexican Wave. A soft hum filled the men's ears and followed by whistles made by the increasing wind.

Trip looked around him as they followed a grey stream. Birds were flying in and out of the trees. He looked out Malcolm whose features were pained. The effort of walking on his leg was steadily becoming extremely unbearable. Trip saw that Malcolm tended to favour his left leg rather than his right. Trip grew more worried about his companion's leg and finally stopped. He paused and the relief blossomed on the Englishman's strong features.

'That leg o' yours is startin' ta worry me'

'It's probably nothing' Malcolm stated idly, but couldn't hide the pain that shot through his at that precise moment. Trip chuckled; you can never outdo Malcolm when it comes to injuries and reactions.

'Yeah well, I'm still gonna take a look at it. Here.' Trip helped the smaller man to the ground, carefully lifting the mans head and using the bag as a makeshift pillow. The man groaned and Trip shook his head. He moved towards Malcolm's' right leg. He swiftly and with most care removed the fabric covering the leg. Trip could hear the loud venomous cursing and Trip smiled.

'Tell me where it hurts okay?' Malcolm only glared and gave a hint of a nod. Trip carefully put his hands around the leg, pressing with his thumb at several intervals. He made a steady journey upwards and got near to the kneecap when Malcolm suddenly howled with pain and cursed at Trip loudly.

'Get off my damned leg!' Malcolm all but scathed at his friend who frowned and did as told. 'Bloody hurts all right?' Malcolm amended; he knew that shouting at his friend wouldn't help their situation at all.

'Sorry…I guess I did press a little harder than I meant to' Trip admitted.

'Sorry, that I shouted at you Trip.' Malcolm interrupted and Trip nodded slightly. Malcolm smiled a little. Trip looked away, his expression forlorn. 'We're going to get off this damned rock Trip, one way or another and I don't give a damn who tries and stops us.' Trip nodded, looking back at the Englishman. Trip smiled and his eyes crinkled.

'Sorry. I jus' keep wondering whether we will make it or not…I try to keep an optimistic mind for you, if not for me but I know I'm losin' faith Mal. It's frustratin' ya know? Never knowin' the certainty of being followed by those creepy aliens back there and…' Trip hung his head and Malcolm moved himself over to the sorrowful engineer. He laid a hand on Trip's broad shoulder.

'Oh Trip. Please don't think that. Course we going to make it Trip. I have faith in you and if you put your faith in me then it'll be okay, whatever the odds. Besides, if anyone's going to be the resident pessimist, it's going to be me, okay? Chum?' Trip smiled at Malcolm choice of words, he copied Malcolm's action of the hand and Malcolm gave him a gentle hug in reassurance.

Trip was very grateful for that even if it was very uncharacteristic of the Lieutenant. But then many changes could be seen in the younger man. Malcolm smiled hell of a lot more and made jokes even to his Captain, especially since the attack on Earth. Trip knew their friendship had grown stronger during their mission.

'How bad does it look?' Malcolm asked quietly. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the answer that Trip; his friend was going to give him. The pain was excruciating and it was coming back with a steady vengeance.

'It looks...uh…not good' Malcolm nodded in agreement; he knew it wouldn't have looked pretty. What did these days?

The sky grew dark around them and Trip looked at the mass of swirling purples and navy blues. It looked very mysterious.

'Let's camp here tonight. Give your leg a chance to fully recover, and no buts' Trip added as he saw Malcolm open his mouth to protest. Malcolm sighed and merely nodded. Trip watched the smaller man close his eyes with a curious expression but just smiled. Carefully, he lay down next to Malcolm knowing the nights could grow cold and body heat was the best source of warmth, not that Malcolm complained.

'Mal…you awake?' Trip asked, brushing his jaw with his forefinger. He carefully looked at Malcolm through a side-glance and saw that Malcolm had closed his eye and had a rather perplexing expression on his features.

'Hmmm?' came a mumbled reply. The lieutenant was really tired or so Trip thought, his voice sounded gruff.

'Thanks' Trip said sleepily, blinking his eyes.

'For what?' Malcolm opened his eyes and looked at Trip confused. Trip just looked at him and smiled faintly before speaking,

'For keeping faith…I needed that'

Malcolm just smiled and nodded his head before slipping to the land of the sleeping. Trip followed suit but his sleep was often interrupted by waking every so often. Eventually, after listening to Malcolm's steady breathing and low snoring he drifted off to a final, uneasy sleep.

It was early dusk when Tucker stirred, birds had woken him and he looked in Malcolm's direction only to find the smaller man had clung to his side, one of his arms across Trip's broad chest, his head resting on Trip's shoulder, his body following the positions of the head and to allow comfort. Trip smiled vaguely, remembering his sister doing the same thing when she was young. She hadn't been able to sleep and gone to him for needed comfort…she had done that quite a lot and Trip used to tease her playfully about it.

Trip kept his breathing even not wanting to wake the peaceful face near his jaw. The face snuggled closer to Trip fighting for more warmth, the arm squeezing Trip's chest. Had he wanted to wake the Lieutenant he probably would've laughed his head off knowing the vibrations would be sent through the Brit's body, however, he knew Malcolm needed as much sleep as he could get so just lay there, letting hid friend cuddle him closer while he remained to think on other matters.

One of those matters was very distinct. He was afraid. Not only for himself but also for his best mate. He was afraid they would never succeed in leaving this place of hell. The aliens had tortured them, wanted them in every way possible. It sent shivers down his spine and he didn't really want to contemplate on it further. They had escaped them, escaped the torture, the anguish…the hell they had gone through.

He wondered why Enterprise hadn't contacted them or tried to rescue them. Surely their bio signs would have shown up on sensors, T'Pol would not have been foolish to leave that out. Trip prayed they would be found by their own people before their captors would find them and begin the procedures all over again.

The morning wore on, the wind playing with the small tufts of hair long enough to move on both men's heads. The birds sang gaily, sifting from tree to tree. The rasping of local insects flitting from one location to the next. Trip pondered on those small creatures that outnumbered themby millions, how they lived simple lives and no one seemed to bother them in the way that the aliens had bothered about him and Malcolm.

It was at that moment said person decided to wake, yawning in his wake. Trip looked at him meeting stormy blue eyes and smiled cheekily.

'Mornin' sunshine' Trip said softly 'good sleep?' Although it came more of a statement than anything else and the Lieutenant realised where he was and what he was doing with his limbs. Said limbs were quickly removed giving Trip the freedom to sit up.

'You could say that' the dark haired man replied as he used his arms to get himself in a sitting position. He looked around, taking in the scenery and keeping alert from any unwanted visitors. 'Yourself?' he asked politely, looking at his colleague. His colleague had a strange smile playing on his features and this confused him. What was there to smile about?

'Yeah. I'm okay…this'll make up for on hell of a report' Trip told his friend, smiling as one only could to such a remark. His friend nodded, smiling,

'Well, it's needs some more fragrance in it anyway." The statement was dry and straightforwardly said, making the southerner laugh.

'We'd better check on your leg, see if it's any better. How's it feeling to ya?' Trip asked as he used his arms to propel himself upwards so that he was crouching to standing. He moved towards Malcolm's leg. Trip had guessed Malcolm has strained his leg due to hauling his superior officer across the ground. Trip looked at Malcolm waiting for a response.

'Doesn't hurt as much as yesterday evening…I'll be fine Trip, don't worry about me' Malcolm told his friend knowing Trip wouldn't take that.

'That's bull an' you know it Lieutenant.' Trip rounded back in a gentle tone. It wasn't any use for the both of them if they argued any further. He placed two hands round the Englishman's leg, wrapping his fingers around the strong calf muscle hiding behind the shin. 'Same as yesterday, all right?' Trip received a nod and Tucker continued, feeling his way upwards to the point where Malcolm had viciously and colourfully yelled at him. He kept an eye on Malcolm's face, searching for any reactions. None yet.

Having your superior officer's hands feeling up your legs was certainly a new if not bewildering experience for the Lieutenant. He most certainly wasn't the touchy feely type like Trip was. His father hadn't given much room for that kind of behaviour. It wasn't done in the Reed family. He had often wondered what it would be like to be brought up like the way his southern friend was. The freedoms that Trip was allowed, and for the umpteenth time, Malcolm envied Trip.

This time, Malcolm only winced; scowling as Trip slightly massaged the affected area. The hands stopped but paused, which made Malcolm look at Trip.

'Trip?' The hands were removed.

'Sorry, if I went too far…I know you're not the feely type' Trip apologised looking at Malcolm with his blue eyes.

'Not at all' Malcolm countered which took Trip back a little, but he recovered.

'I think you jus' sprained your leg due to carrying most of my weight' Trip informed his friend, knowing that Malcolm would do anything for his friends, even if that meant sacrificing his own life.

'I didn't want to leave you behind…you haven't got rid of me just yet' Malcolm came back at him with one of his trademark smiles and Trip smiled back.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked...don't forget to review**


	3. Mind Banks

**Um...well thanks for the latest reviews and I'm afraid it's gone rather AWOL in this. I purely blame my friend Ra for something mentioned and to cause what i think is a hilarious part of this chapter. Rufwardo had a say with that also so, thx a bunch..Have a Choc Chip Cookie!**

**justTrip'n** - It definately looks that way. I have to improve that then...I'm not a big Trip fan, more of Malcolm to be honest but I have been known to say that Trip is a little cute...he'd be lot cuter if he didn't wear those rather offending shirts of his :D:D:D. And it prettyy much gets a bit more slash'y'r in this chapter...I hope you like this Chapter considering i haven't looked at the review section for some time and i wrote most of this yesterday...

**Volley **- Yeah, i guess it isn't but i hope this chapter makes up for it. What do you mean by Syrupy? That's new to me :D. As for the slash front - it definately looks like it's going that way and i may have to rethink about it not being slash, it certainly wasn't intentional, but i guess it still came out. LOL, my friend Ra is going to be horrified.

**Buggles586** - Glad you liked it!

**Okay. I have decided to start revealing the aliens that have been mention in the last couple of chapters but I haven't gone into much detail as i may have liked. I promise to finally reveal them in the upcoming chapter! Promise! And as usual, I do no own these delectable characters, Paramount got there first...Mutters Darkly**

* * *

'Did the massagin' help at all' Trip looked at Malcolm whilst running a tentative hand through his short, dusty blonde hair. He wasn't sure why he asked that question but he felt some kind of duty towards the smaller man. Like it was up to him to protect Malcolm but for what reason, he wasn't sure.

'Yeah…I must admit, it did.' Malcolm breathed slowly, attempting to slow his heartbeat a little. He was feeling slightly breathless and the small throbbing pain in his leg wasn't helping. He looked at his friend near to his foot and blinked slowly, clearing his vision and pulling everything into focus. 'Trip, you all right?'

'I'm fine,' Trip murmured whilst shifting to sit on his backside. His legs were beginning to go to sleep and he knew he'd hate them if he left them like that for too long. Pins and needles weren't something he liked to endure for a long moment in time.

'That's usually my line' Malcolm pondered, hoping to lighten the mood, it was getting rather…deadpan. He saw Trip smile, even to go far as chuckling but Malcolm saw that he was holding back about something, Slowly, he brought his legs round to go underneath his torso, bringing up an arm to touch one of Trip's hunched shoulders. He was slightly hesitant but when Trip sighed slightly, he just went for it.

'Trip? Is there something you're not telling me?' he spoke gently and soothingly.

'What? 'Course not Malcolm…whatever gave you that idea?' but Malcolm saw throughout his defence in a heartbeat, especially when Trip didn't look at him directly.

Malcolm was about to reply while a noise brought both heads to look behind Trip's back. What they saw made their blood freeze. His tactical mind snapped to attention and started to access the situation. Three…no, four figures were running through a dust cloud in their general direction as if searching for a lost item, overturning bolders and pushing away tree branches overhanging the banks. He looked at Trip slightly, and saw that the usual bubbly Engineer's face was almost as white as snow.

He saw Trip's mouth open, his Adam's apple beginning to move in readiness to speak…Malcolm scrambled up to him and clasped a hand over the Commander's mouth just as he made a sound. In Malcolm's mind, he knew they could not be found. It was imperative that the aliens did not find them. This was a fact that Malcolm was sure of.

Malcolm held Trip close till the figures went south; away from them but how long they were going to keep that up, was another matter. Malcolm waited till they were a fair distance away before gently removing his hand from his friend's face, and pulling his hand into a fist with one finger outstretched, a signal for absolute silence.

Trip nodded, slightly edgy on how close he was to Malcolm's chest, he could feel the other man's breath on the back of his neck. He breathed in and out slowly, catching his breath back. He would hate to be back in their cold hands…it wasn't an experience he'd like to repeat willingly let alone, forced.

Trip tried to steady his racing heart, placing a careful hand on his chest and using Malcolm for support should he fall backwards. His chest heaved up and down eventually reaching a steady rhythm. He felt movement behind and stilled, but reminded himself that it was Malcolm and he was in safe hands. He felt Malcolm brush his head past his own and the Brit's nose softly collided with Trip's dirty, matted hair.

'We have to get out of here…move slowly…no sudden moves okay?' His voice was low and Trip knew that it was deliberate. He could feel Malcolm's warm breath down his neck and he swallowed. He nodded so that the Englishman would know he had understood, not trusting himself to speak.

Slowly and carefully they stood, and Malcolm gently lifted the bag onto his shoulder. Trip frowned at him, but Malcolm shrugged and began walking along the stream in a stooped fashion. Trip shook his head and followed suit.

The day grew on, the sun falling over the top of the coloured sky and the birds singing gaily in the trees and in low cut hedges. It was peaceful and serene and nothing disturbed it's quiet dominion. The two men only wished it would stay that way for them.

Trip and Malcolm went their way in silence, the only sounds were that of crunched stones and any leaves or twigs they either stepped on or brushed past. They took turns in carrying the bag they had stolen from the aliens they were running from, but after a while, Trip had insisted he'd carry it the most pointing out that Malcolm had an injury that would slow them down.

After two or more hours of consistent walking Malcolm halted, raising his head a little to get access to more air, or more precisely, oxygen. Trip slowed behind him and gently laid a hand on Malcolm's defined back. Malcolm steadied his breathing and smiled at his friend.

'How much further Malcolm? Is it still far away?'

'Another hundred yards I estimate…but without a scanner…I can't really say how far' Malcolm breathed. He looked at his friend and looked closely at Trip. His hair had grown considerably since his last haircut and was now hanging unevenly around his American features. His eyes looked distant, dreary and most of all, they looked fed up of the world. He smiled gently.

'Looks like your massage earlier did the job' he joked and Trip didn't disappoint him by not smiling. They continued their mission, casually walking now that the aliens had walked a different route. Both hoping in earnest that they would reach some kind of 'good-guy' civilisation in the next few days.

Trip found it rather encouraging to see the back of his friend, he could watch Malcolm's every move and catch the Lieutenant whenever he misplaced his footing and stumbled. He was so engrossed on thinking about it that he had failed to notice that Malcolm had suddenly stopped and ended up crashing into the smaller man.

They tumbled down the bank, their limbs becoming evermore entangled and the both of them made grunts at the weight of the other landing on the other in a turn. They eventually reached to a stop and when they took a moment to collect themselves, it was only then that Tucker realised he had ended up on top of Reed, his arms and upper torso laying on Reed's broad chest. Said man chose this moment to open his eyes and his face was certainly a picture, if it had only not have been Tucker to be the one to be lying on top of the man.

A pause followed by and they got caught in each other's gaze. Malcolm was the first to break to the silence,

'Trip…As much as I like your company, I don't think this is the right way to go about it', Reed murmured whilst looking slightly deadpan and no emotion in his voice.

Trip gulped and knowing that Malcolm wasn't one to be in the bad books of, he quickly obeyed. He rolled off his chest and lay beside the Armoury officer, trying to think on how that had managed to occur.

'Didn't see me till the last minute?' Reed asked but Trip felt he already knew the answer that Trip would say, so Trip just nodded to affirm Reed's question. 'Well, we'd better get moving…I'd rather be getting away from here at least by nightfall'

Trip nodded, catching the swift scared look that had appeared in the man's blue eyes and he levered himself up with Malcolm following suit, while Trip occupied himself with resetting the discarded bag onto his shoulder. Malcolm nodded towards him and went up to the stream's edge and waited for the southerner to catch up.

Trip looked at the rapid race of which the water was going and instinctively knew that they would have to cross it, no matter what. He thought back to Malcolm's word from before, on the spiky grass. He closed his eyes slightly and remembered those words. _I have faith in you, and if you put you faith in me, then it'll be okay, whatever the odds _and he opened his eyes and nodded.

'We got any rope?' He asked, staring at the swirling mass of royal blue rushing past them.

Malcolm turned and gave him a look that clearly said: _What do you take me for?_ And went towards Trip, and quickly opening the bag. He lifted out a long purple length of vine that had been twisted together till it had made a strong rope. Reed has begun making it back at the prison camp; they had been allowed to walk in the courtyard, with supervision from the guards. It amazed Trip how Reed had managed to get the rope done with what limited equipment they had, but he had done it. By god, he had done it.

Trip tied the vine rope around a large, heavy rock and flung it round a near tree on the opposite bank. The rock in question swirled and twisted itself round a tree branch and Trip pulled, taunting the line by tying his end round another tree slightly up river knowing you should always cross a river diagonally and with the current, not against it. He looked to Malcolm and waited.

Malcolm went up to the rope and pulled it so that it made a slight whirring or pinging noise proving that the line was both strong and very taunt. He nodded and smiled slightly at Trip.

'You go first Trip,' and Trip complied, slowly moving through the water and holding onto the rope with a mighty death grip like no other. It was the only thing that was stopping him from being swept away by the extremes of the flowing current. He reached the target and felt glad to have feet on firm ground again. He turned to see Malcolm on the other side and smiled slightly.

Malcolm swallowed hard and grasped hold of the rope. He wanted to be anywhere else except here right now, what wouldn't he do for just that. But with Trip's encouragement he resolved to overcome this task, after all, he knew Trip wouldn't let him die, not if Tripstill had a say in the matter. He held his breath and started, slowly at first but as he grew more confident his speed went slightly quicker. He was nearer to Trip now and that's all he fixed his eyes upon. He slipped at the last hurdle but Trip caught him just in time, grabbing Malcolm's arm and Malcolm was sure he had felt a hand round his waist but let the matter drop...for now.

They both rested on the blue grass but Malcolm made sure he cut the line before he rested. Trip had given him a weary look but had said nothing for which Malcolm was grateful for. He didn't want to use his tactical mind at the moment, for at present they were reasonably safe from harm's reach. They listened to the soft songs of the tree birds and Trip listened to Malcolm's breathing, finding a strange sense of peace and prosperity within it.

* * *

**Well, i hope you haven't been too...phased by that but as usual, Reviews are most certainly welcolme and i would love to get a early treat**


	4. Prelude

**Thank you for all the reviews and the support you have given me for this fiction...i'm surprised It's being read and enjoyed... **

Karink101: Thank you...updates are normally slow as i have many on the go...i have yet to finish The Ocean Blue.

**Elbcw:** Part of it, anyway. The rest willprobably be in the following chapter...their predicament will be explainedso don't worry

**Volley:** To be perfectly...honest, that thought hadn't crossed my mind...perhaps i can incorperate that idea in another one of my manyfictions.

**Firebirdgirl:** And certainly is lesser in this epic chapter...most talking...and thank you.

**Sorry that this chapter is not so long as the rest...the nextwill be longer,I hope.**

* * *

'Do you ever feel alone at times? Do you feel that?' 

'Trip, I think it's safe to say that everyone does at some point in their lives.' Malcolm pointed out as they lay in the purple grass. Malcolm flicked his neck slight as some of the tip of the grass has begun to tickle his neck.

Trip nodded and sat up, his eyes looking at the place where they had crossed from, and beyond. He was so glad they had escaped from the prison camp. The guards had a taste for hitting them and he knew he would never forget that place, despite how much he hated it.

'We'd better get movin'…find a cave or somethin'. It's getting dark' Trip murmured, turning his head to face Malcolm who nodded and got up, using his arms as leverages. Trip did the same thing and protested when Malcolm lifted the bag onto his shoulder.

'My turn' Malcolm smiled slightly and continued along the rambling river. Tucker shook his head smiling and followed the Brit leading their way.

They continued along the route for several more hours in search of the village below. During that time, Malcolm's mind mulled back to how all of this started and how it had ended this way.

**FLASHBACK – Four Weeks ago.**

The Enterprise entered orbit of the planet below, taking scans as they went.

Captain Jonathan Archer sat in his chair, perched with his elbows and forearms resting on his knees. He was curious about this planet, as it was the only one inhabited with life forms orbiting its Sun. The rest were devoid of a stable and breathing environment although the third rock from the star was promising.

Ensign Sato adjusted her earpiece to fit better into her ear before scanning the planet below them to see if she could pick up anything on the channels. _Whoa…this is a lot_, she thought as she was confronted with several alien voices speaking their natural dialect. She sorted them down to a few and found what she was looking for. The name of the people down there…it had been part of an argument she had managed to pick up.

'Get anything Ensign?' Archer asked hopefully, looking at the linguist. She nodded smiling.

'Their race are called the Junari and they call their planet Junaris Prime Sir…I'm trying to get more from the argument I'm listening in to' Hoshi replied, adjusting her earpiece again. The argument got louder and she had to turn the volume down a little.

'Well done…can we get a visual?' Archer asked hopefully, looking at the Asian with anticipation. Hoshi looked at T'Pol who nodded and Hoshi soon connected the feed to the main screen. The Junari appeared on the screen doing their daily business. It was a small but thriving village and it was surrounded, or sheltered by gigantic mountains on all sides with only two routes leading away from it. Vast patches covered the foot of each mountain with vivid purple grass and the housing seemed to take that to heart. Purple rooftops and lavender coloured sides.

The Captain's eyes then lay to rest on the Junari's clothing. It vaguely reminded him of Georgian period he had learned about in History class. His eyebrow raised and he looked at Travis in front of him.

'Increase magnification' Archer breathed as he took in this small place of paradise. The visual increased in size and it took a moment for the picture to refocus. The Junari looked exactly like humans with the exception of green iris' and two 'v' shaped ridges on their noses.

'Are the Junari in the Vulcan Database?' Archer asked, looking at the people on the screen below them.

'No, they are not Captain.' T'Pol replied neutrally, her eyes fixed on her readings.

'You reading Warp Capability there, Sub Commander?' Archer asked again, casually looking at the Vulcan.

'No Captain.' T'Pol reported and took a breath to continue, 'however, I am detecting rich amounts of Dilithium on the planet'

Archer looked at T'Pol, turning his body towards her.

'Anywhere specific?' He asked incredulously.

'No…there is something deflecting the sensors Captain, I cannot get a particular location.' The Vulcan informed Archer, his face falling slightly at the news.

His head turned when he saw his friend and Chief Engineer walk in. His friend nodded to him grinning as he usually did, or should that be when the engine was being good to him.

'What have we got Cap'n?' Trip asked as he laid his eyes onto the screen. Archer had never met a more curious man in his entire life before and he doubted he would.

'Junaris Prime.' Archer stated simply, 'we've found out their mountains are rich in Dilithium deposits'

'Great…but ya do know Dilithium will need refining don't you?' Tucker breathed, his eyes not leaving the screen.

'Joy, more bad news' Archer replied heftily, and sat in his command chair. Tucker smiled slightly and moved beside his friend, Malcolm Reed.

'So, got anything else on Junaris Prime?' Trip asked, looking over Malcolm's shoulder with his hands on his hips.

'No…not really' Archer breathed. Trip frowned; they usually managed to get more useful information but shrugged and continued.

'What about their technology, that's assuming they have any' Trip asked, looking at the Vulcan opposite from where he was standing. He knew or hoped there would be something else besides no warp capabilities.

'They have radio, computers…and transport technology' T'Pol concluded, her fingers darting over the panel at an alarming rate.

'Transport technology?' Murmured Reed, he was looking at T'Pol but resumed his attention to his own panel.

'Yes' T'Pol responded logically, knowing Lieutenant Reed knew exactly what transporter technology was.

'Interesting' Archer mused, with head on hand and elbow resting on the arm of the chair he sat in. He contemplated on visiting this planet but something held him back. 'What about weapons technology Malcolm?' He asked, glancing at the skilled Englishman.

Malcolm, having already scanned the planet's surface for anything worth mentioning as a weapon looked up at his commanding officer.

'Nuclear Missiles is all that I can find Sir…' He replied.

'Ah' Archer nodded, averting his gaze to the screen. _Why is there evil in such a paradise?_ He thought silently to himself, _they do not seem like a violent race_. 'I suppose you wouldn't recommend visiting these people then?' He asked with a slight smile to his features. Malcolm just shook his head and looked back at his screen.

'Well, look but not touch then' He said aloud, shifting in his command chair.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from the planet's surface and a plan was hatched. They intended to take what wasn't theirs to have; they were greedy for hard labour and the fill of quotas. They were not the peaceful race they were taken for. No, they were anything but nice and placid.

The Enterprise stayed in orbit but no one went down and no one came up. It just sat in space doing nothing.

Travis shifted in his seat, finding himself uncomfortable with the situation. He wanted to move away from here and onto something new. This place was too eerie for his liking.

'Ants in your pants, Travis?' Came a jovial remark from the Southerner next to Lieutenant Reed. Travis shifted again.

'No Sir, I'm just getting an uneasy feeling about this place' Travis replied, glancing back at the Engineer who frowned slightly.

'Believe in ghosts?' Tucker's eyebrows raised and he grinned. Travis only returned a small smile, he turned back to his console.

'Don't worry Travis…we'll be leaving soon' Archer said lightly and Travis nodded, relaxing into his chair but all the same. That feeling of dread did not leave him, no, it heightened. It became intense and rather annoying. Travis softly bit the confines of his mouth from saying anything he did not mean.

It seemed his dread and anxiety proved right because sure enough something dreadful happened shortly thereafter. He only had a small margin of time to see Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed being beamed off the bridge. Travis was vaguely aware of the Captain shouting out the men's names.

**PRESENT**

'Earth to Reed. D'ya hear me…hello?

Malcolm became aware of a hand waving in front of his face and he frowned.

'What?' he snapped, although a little too hard. Malcolm looked at his friend, Trip's hair was even messier than before, dirt marks and old cuts and scars adorned his southern face. The blue eyes were the only things that kept a strong prominence.

Tucker scowled and then grinned. 'You're distant…thinking?' He concluded, studying Malcolm…his hair dusty and bits of soil were clinging to the dark strands, his face grubby and nearly unrecognizable.

'Oh…right…yes, I was.' Malcolm returned. He looked at their surroundings trying to reassert where they were. They had still gone along the river with bag in tow.

'You all right Malcolm?' Trip asked sincerely.

'I'm fine Trip…you, however, look like hell' Malcolm commented with a gentle ease, he casually looked at Tucker in the eye before moving them on again.

Trip scowled and then smirked back. 'You don't look too good yourself, grubby' He saw Malcolm rub at his own face and lift grime to the fingertips. Malcolm frowned deeply and continued walking.

Trip laughed and followed.

They continued to walk in parallel with the river until mountains were seen. Malcolm steered them both towards them, recognizing as the point where the village they had seen on the bridge of their home was. The pace quickened as they neared the leering mountains ahead.

'Bag swap time' Tucker announced and Malcolm complied, knowing Tucker would argue left, right and center about it. Trip slung round his shoulder and the continued to walk towards their destination.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, your turn to write now**


	5. Harsh Lands

**Okay. Nearly forgot about The Way Home so, here I am again with the next instalment of this epic tail.**

**Volley: **My sarcastic remarks feature often in my writing, usually with either the Captain or Malcolm…British humour is so dark but sooo good, mine anyway Thanks for reading and sorry about the long wait…

**Liz: **Yes, it certainly does. I have written a few with Trip and Reed as the main chars…Against All Odds is kinda one. Was it? Good to know that it was, I like giving. : D

**Firebirdgirl: **No…unfortunately it doesn't, and it won't get better for these two just yet…I have morbid plans for the two of them Cries an evil laugh. Thanks and Happy reading

**Again, these two hunks, ahem, don't belong to me but, I'd happily buy them ;) but Paramount would charge me high and I'm not a millionaire yet…perhaps Chris Tarrant could help me**

Trip and Malcolm continued to head for between the mountains, the gay wind rushing into their backs. The wind speed had picked up due to the increasing velocity of the clouds above and it drove into them, forcing them to go faster and jogging at odd intervals.

Trip scowled darkly at the wind, cursing slightly under his breath when he failed to spot a protruding rock and tripped over, landing heavily on his chest, the wind being forced out of his lungs.

He looked up and saw that due to the horrific howling noise of the wind, Malcolm hadn't noticed the Commander's fall. And Trip knew there wouldn't be any logical point in shouting after the Englishman, but he tried anyway. The wind only laughed back in return.

He rolled onto his back and felt his ribs. Bruises, minor abrasions but nothing worse than that. Stiffly, Trip rose facing the onslaught of the winds maniacal attitude. He scowled and glared at it again before turning and walking quickly toward Reed's location.

At least he could if the wind hadn't decided to disturb the ground, loosening every small, light rock and leaf and swirling it all around in the air. Trip had to put his right forearm across his forehead to avoid being blinded by the flying stones, he shouted Malcolm's name out again whilst trying to determine where the hell he was.

He recognised the leering mountains and he made for the valley between, knowing under a logical assumption that Reed would wait for him there.

Malcolm paced long and hard. _Where the hell was Tucker?_ Malcolm thought angrily, the man had been right behind and had suddenly disappeared. Malcolm was angrier with himself for not noticing that Trip was gone. Malcolm was waiting in a cavern of the mountain supporting the valley below. Hopefully, with any god-given luck, Trip would walk here and Malcolm would wait for him.

Whilst he was waiting for his lost friend, it gave him time to think further on how they had gotten into this royal mess.

**Flashback – Four Weeks Ago**

Everything had blurred in an instant and Malcolm hadn't known why. All he could feel was the compression of his molecules and the near death feeling he had felt after being transported from place to the other.

His brain registered Trip's angry shouting and distinct raspy voices of unknown people. He looked at Tucker and then to the aliens, he was aware his hands were tied.

"What do you want? Why are we here? Let us go!" Trip's shouting went unheard and they were both brutally forced to walk. The Junaris were not very pleasant people; they had been pointing the muzzles of their primitive weapons into the backs of the enterprise crewman.

They were forced onto a transport vessel where more unknown races sat; some were tapping their heels of their feet in apprehension. Malcolm used this time to access their situation and where they were. He felt it was going to be a very long way back and a very difficult route. He felt the rise and fall of what may had been a bridge, he couldn't tell, a smooth jet-black material had covered up the sides.

He felt something nudge his right thigh and he looked in the direction that the nudge had come from. Trip had a quizzical look upon his face and Malcolm gave one of his own in return.

"What in the hell are these people up to?" Trip breathed his response. Malcolm was about to say he didn't have the slightest clue when a tired looking man with bushy eyebrows answered for him.

"Hard labour…that's all they want…hard labour…they lie in wait for any ships in their sector…they'll beam two off and put them to hard labour…" the man's voice was croaky with ill-use and he wouldn't look at them in the eye.

"Hard labour,' Trip hissed under his accented breath, 'Whatever for?'

"What do you think?" the dark toned man fired in return, now he chose to look Tucker directly in the eye. "Work you to death. That's all they care about, they don't give a monkey nut about you but they make you work like you have worked in your entire life. Where we're heading, it isn't a nice place. It's a workhouse but many regard it still a prison"

The man lowered his defiant gaze, defeat etched in his voice. Malcolm could tell the tiredness in the man's speech, he knew the man must be very fed up.

"You've been there before?" Malcolm asked him, his own voice curious.

"Yes…I've been on the run for two years but then they and their hounds found me and here I am again, going to be used for hard labour…slave labour…it makes no difference." The man finished with aspiration.

"So you know how to escape from that place then?"

"Yes…I take it you do? Want to leave, I mean?" The man replied, meeting Malcolm's eyes again, the man's dark brown spheres searched Malcolm's stormy blue eyes.

"We both do" Trip cut in, feeling left out of the conversation.

"Good, on one condition. I come with you" It wasn't a question. It was a fact based on an urge of foreboding. Malcolm didn't get a good feeling but knew the alien would not desist so he merely nodded.

"Can we know your name" Trip had asked.

"It's Tolmah. What about yours? And don't bother with surnames"

"I'm Trip an' he's Malcolm,' Trip replied sullenly, 'but how will they address you? By name?" He asked. _Curiosity is going to kill your catfish, Tucker,_ Malcolm thought amusedly.

"No. They see no point in names for labourers. They will give a number, with the exception of food and water, that is the only thing they give you" Tolmah responded bitterly and he had said no more.

They sat in silence for the rest of their journey, bumpy as it was. The cover was ripped open and the blinding light of the planets' sun tore into their eyes, they were forced to look away or close their eyes from being blinded. They had stopped in front of a dull large building with guards standing at every entrance, armed with primitive weaponry, how primitive they actually were, remained to be seen.

They were forced off the transport cart and were put in single file. The guards shouted orders to them and most sullenly obeyed, accepting their fate. They were led into the building with the occasional jab of a weapon muzzle into their sides.

What came next was not really that pleasant or worth remembering. They were stripped of their clothes and cleaned with high-pressured hose spurting water. Those who got in the abdomen or were very weak were doubled over by the extent of the pressure.

After a number of hours, Trip and Malcolm along with their newfound friend, Tolmah found themselves in a three-bunk cell. They were to stay there until they were fetched in the morning.

"I hope you two know how to unpick locks and stuff like that," Tolmah murmured silently from the middle bunk. Trip was on the top and Malcolm at the bottom.

"I don't, but I'm sure Malcolm does" Trip answered in return, keeping his voice to no more than a whisper.

"What the hell do you take me for Mr. Tucker?" Malcolm retorted shortly. "Course I know how unpick locks"

"All right. All right. Keep your shirt on loo-tenant" came the southerners reply, all that he got in return for the Englishman was a annoyed grunt.

"Keep it down, you two…we can't afford for this to be uncovered by the guards. Trip, come down after I have" Tolmah cute their bantering short, he sighed knowing if they were normally like this he would be acting as a referee. Swinging his over the bunk and not too swing them so much that they would hit the Brit under him in the face, he got off the bunk with ease with Tucker following suit.

They sat on the edge of Malcolm's bunk. Malcolm sat up, allowing the other two to sit on the bunk with him.

"In a week and three days is the darkest night this planet will ever receive. There will be no moons to allow light onto the planet's service and the only lights are the ones from this complex and those from the neighbouring cities. Until that day comes, we will have to prepare materials and equipment…anything we can get our hands on and I don't care how you do it…just get them" Tolmah's voice became clearer and stronger with every word he spoke.

"We'll be able to get all that stuff here?" Trip asked, raising his eyebrows characteristically.

"You can get a number of things for a price or a favour…there are some who will get you things by pure intimidation. Either way, you will have to do whatever's necessary. I'm the only one in this measly dump to know of the buildings layout, and to know it by heart at that."

"That's useful" Malcolm idly commented and Tolmah grunted only in response.

"Light's out! Everyone in your bunks!" The order came loud in their ears, ringing a sharp tune. Tolmah snorted in anger of being cut off and climbed up the small metal ladder to his own bunk, again with Tucker following suit to his own. Malcolm lay down, stretching his toes a little and stared at the bottom of the middle bunk.

**Present Day**

Malcolm startled out of his thoughts again when he sub-consciously heard shuffled rocks and muffled accented cursing that could only belong to one man. Malcolm dropped the bag to the floor and retrieved the water bottle from it before making headway towards his friend.

After the howling wind relented, Malcolm found it easier to reach the struggling man walking into the valley.

"Trip? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just fine an' dandy," Trip muttered and Reed knew that was not the case, however Malcolm unscrewed the water bottle and handed it to his friend. Trip took it with a nod of gratitude before gulping down some of the refreshing water. "Where are we meeting Tolmah again?"

"Not far from here," Malcolm replied, putting a hand on Trip's shoulder to steady him. "About three days walk from the cave over there"

"Cave? It's there?" Trip asked, handing the bottle back to Malcolm so that the smaller man could re-cap the bottle.

"Yes. It's there…we'll rest there for a while. What happened to you?" Malcolm asked lightly as he helped Tucker back towards the cave mouth.

"I was busy thinking…I didn't see the rock protruding' out of the ground till I fell down. I landed on my chest and by the time I looked up you was gone. I tried shouting but the wind, was so loud. So, I made for the middle of the mountains and here I am," Trip replied, wincing as he lost his footing. "Sorry, I took so long…I could have been caught…"

"It's okay…you're just a lucky man Trip, that's all"

They reached the cave mouth and Malcolm help Trip to sit down, his back leaning against the cave wall. Trip rested his head on the wall, blowing a stray strange of hair that had fallen over his eyes and tickled his nose in an annoying manner, upwards so that it rested on the side of his face.

"How hard did you fall?"

"Oh…not that hard…hard enough to hurt on impact…I'm it's j'st bruises an' nothing else" Trip replied, closing his eyes. He felt his strength coming to him, his muscles rejoicing from the rest. Malcolm sat besides him and stretched his own back before leaning on the roughness of the wall behind them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! All Authors' love reviews…perhaps you should write something for me eh…**


	6. Fate From A Donkey

**Muahahaha. I am back with this chapter. My apologies for the horrendously long and sufferable wait on this one but I was finishing off 'The Ocean Blue' at the time…it took precedence…anyway, on with my responses to the wonderfully reviews I received for 'Harsh Lands'. **

**Mou –** Simply because I'm the author and my will takes over all possibilities…my motive being I wanted to write a Trip and Reed fiction with Archer and the rest thrown in here and there…and I can only deal with having so many main key characters.

**FireBirdGirl –** Nah, it wouldn't…Tolmah….he'll be back soon, I promise!...hell, he might appear in this one. Enterprise? Enterprise you say? Enterprise coming to save them? Oh, how you tingle me: Note heavy sarcasm behind the lines…

**Trekde –** Yay! New reader! Welcome to the story Trekde (Intense concentration on spelling that name ;)) Good, Good…I'm glad you did, hehe, stumble upon it…thanks for reading!

**Cristina –** Thank ye!

**Volley –** Ah, hello again, my jubilant friend. Glad to see you here again. Lol…I wanted to add some amusement to it and since Mal's too much of a…how do I put it? Paranoid Jungle Bum, at times, I can't see him ever doing it…even for other's amusement…and I read somewhere from an unknown source…that stress and what not can increase hair growth…I may have been mislead but there we are!...Ah, yes! British Humour…life blood! Life blood…it's dark, it's morbid and j'st lovingly wonderful. Thanks for keeping with this one.

**Well, that done, I s'pose I'd better get on with the disclaimer…that's never read… **

I hereby state that none of the main key characters belong to me or will even belong to me. Tolmah, however, is another matter. He belongs to me and my mind and no others. Period. No profit of currency stature was made and the only profit was the enjoyment and reviews of the audience.

Thanks y'all for reading and I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter as I have had writing it.

**---**

The wind pushed harder into the ground and the neighbouring trees, bending them ever so slightly all in one direction. Its howling majesty roared over the plains echoing along the tight valley. The very same valley that Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed are resting in.

The night passed slowly, the night birds chirping gaily and the scavengers making noises over their night kills. Nature got louder and louder and Tolmah felt more in tune with the soil beneath his hard soled feet. His head was put forward and his feet walked steadily, his hand gripping the rope that had an animal on the end of it. It looked little in difference to an Earthen Donkey; its mane was coarse and thick with dirt and tail matted. Its dappled black coat wasn't looking much better.

The donkey whinnied and snorted, pulling against its master's grip, its ears flicking and a tentative placing of each foot…

'Oh…quit your complaining, little one. You'll soon be in a stable once again', Tolmah muttered, pulling gently on the leash. 'We just have to hope Tucker and Reed are where I expect them to be…if I go through that gate with you alone….a rat will be smelt, donkey, work with me, noble steed.'

Tolmah's voice grew thick in exhaustion, he had travelled the land all through the night having stolen said donkey from a nearby Official's stock house. It had been an easy feat…sneaking in the dusty and pathetic excuse for a barn and taking the donkey out with a few choice bits or titbits and gentle words.

Looking up at the sky, Tolmah winced slightly as the rays of the morning sun blared into his reptilian like eyes. He looked away again, blinking to disperse the yellow flecks floating in his eyesight.

'Come on…we're not far now'.

The donkey only shook his head and plodded on, snorting lightly. They continued with Tolmah setting a faster pace towards the nearing valley. The sun bore harder on his back and he moved alongside the donkey, using him as a shield from the burning orb rising from the west.

Tolmah drew in a hearty breath as they both entered to mouth of the great valley, shadowed by the hills on either side. He felt dwarfed by them, not wanting to be deterred from his path he headed further into the cavernous mouth.

His eyes swept the crooks and crannies of the rock at the feet of the tall hills and saw no sign of the two men he was looking for. He frowned, and searched harder, making sweeps of the sides several times.

'Where could they have gone to, donkey?' he breathed, not expecting the equine to make any note of it but the donkey, fed up of being the wind shield, pointed his nose towards a small cave near to the mouth of the valley, stepping forward to it with an outstretched leg.

Tolmah looked at his quiet companion and then gazed at where the donkey was pointing to.

'Smart fellow, we'll make a pack donkey out of you yet, eh?', and with that, Tolmah headed for that cave, the donkey following willingly behind.

**&&& **

Trip was having the most wonderful dream he had had yet. He was back on Enterprise in his own quarters and lying on his bunk. He had his favourite Hawaiian shirt on whilst reading a good comic or novel…he couldn't remember what as the sound of 'clop. Clop. Clopity. Clop' interrupted his dream. Wearily, he regrettably opened his eyes.

The sun bore into his eyes and he groaned in disgust, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness within him. He looked out the mouth of the cave and spotted where the continuing sound of the clopping noises were coming from. His face turned into a grin when he saw a familiar face and he rose to his feet.

'I came as quick as I could, Tucker…I had a little paying money to get.' Tolmah gestured to the donkey with his head when he mentioned paying money and Tucker's brow furrowed.

'Payin' money?' he asked as he helped Tolmah get the donkey inside.

'The donkey will allow us to go through what the Junaris call the Garshian Gate. Basically it's a tax. If you were to go by yourself, you'd go with coins or something insignificant that they can use. Two or more requires something of more prominence, like a work animal. This donkey will ensure our passage through there.' Tolmah explained, his eyes resting on the sleeping form of Malcolm Reed.

Reed was propped up against the wall, one hand resting on the floor and the other on his chest.

'Tired old goat, isn't he?' Tolmah mused with a chuckle as he too sat against the cool rock that was only just beginning to heat up with the natural heat of the sun.

Tucker, holding the donkey's head gently and stroking the cheek looked at the sleeping form of his friend. He smiled slightly; looking at how younger the man looked. 'Yeah…he loses at least ten years when he's sleeping'. This brought another chuckle from Tolmah.

'Yes…he looks very vulnerable…well, to a thickhead man like those guards, he probably seems that way…tell me, what does he do on this ship of yours?' Tolmah asked, still looking at the Englishman.

'He's the chief armoury and security officer for En'erprise. He's very good at it too…got us out of more scrapes than I can care to remember' Tucker replied, proud to know Malcolm so well, though he knew Malcolm would detest that notion strongly.

Tolmah nodded thoughtfully, deep in thought.

'What's on your mind, Tolmah?' Tucker asked, his eyes watching Tolmah carefully.

'I was thinking,' Tolmah paused to take a breath and looked at the southerner, 'once we get past the Garshian Gate, we'll soon arrive at the main city. We'd look an odd group if we arrived there with no Guard or Official. I presume Reed knows how to command people?'

'Yup, he's good at that. Has to be.'

'Good…because he could pass for one of them, with the right prosthetics of course. We then could go through the city without being questioned.' Tolmah replied, standing again.

'Sounds like a good plan…just where do we get the prosthetics from?' Tucker replied, eyeing Tolmah, watching him move to the mouth of the cave and bending down slightly, picking something from the ground.

'The local tree life and grasses will provide that. A drop from the sap of an Ulyaätee tree will discolour any eye colour to that of green, just like a Junaris. Here, chew on this…the grasses if chewed to the right consistency, it will be able to form the 'v' shaped ridges on the nose.' Tolmah held out a few blades of grass for Tucker to take and he took them hesitantly.

Trusting Tolmah, he began to chew on them. 'You plan to do this when he's awake or like he is now?' Tucker asked round his mouthful of grass.

'The sap, we'll have to do that when he's asleep. Keep chewing,' Tolmah, happy with the amount of tree sap from the nearby tree went over to the sleeping men. Luckily, Malcolm was too far gone in sleep, he didn't awake when Tolmah carefully opened his eyes in turn and gently poured in the liquid. 'There. That's done.'

'Will it hurt…when he wakes I mean?'

'He will feel a strange sensation but that will disappear in time. Take it out of your mouth now' Tolmah motioned for him come closer and Tucker did so, taking the chewed lump of grass out of his mouth.

'Reed, wake up. Wake up!' Tolmah shook the Lieutenant's shoulder slightly and with a low moan, Malcolm finally woke. Had not the wall of the cave been there to stop him, Malcolm would have jumped back. He looked at his two companions before relaxing slightly, and went to rub an eye, but Tolmah stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

'Don't. A plan is in motion and we can't allow you to ruin it, Reed.'

'Plan? What plan? And what's with the donkey?' Malcolm asked, yawning and stretching his legs slightly.

'The donkey is to ensure our passage through a tunnel which the Junaris like to call the Garshian Gate. After we have made it through the tunnel, we will soon come to a city. If we were to arrive in that city like we are now, we'd probably get caught again and sent back…however, I'm told you have command experience and you would pass off very easily as one of those Junaris Officials. Now, keep your head still…we have to apply the nose ridges.' Tolmah finished off, taking the lump from Tucker making it into four strips. He laid them out on Reed's legs and started to apply them to Malcolm's nose.

Malcolm did as he was told, trying to ignore the strange feeling in and around his eyes.

Tucker watched them both in amusement and after Tolmah finished applying the prosthetics, laughed, earning a glare from Reed.

'You know, you look really strange with green eyes!' Tucker said whilst holding his sides, biting back the laughter.

'So would you. What's your point'

'Quiet. The both of you. Reed, put this on.' Tolmah had gone to the saddle bags on the donkey and pulled out what looked like a uniform of sorts. 'The stock house I stole the donkey from is part of a Guard outpost…I stole this too. Quickly now, we don't have much time.' He handed the uniform to Reed and left the cave. Tucker followed; bringing the donkey with him so it could feed on the grass if it chose.

Malcolm scowled and looked at the garment. Sighing heavily, he removed his tattered rags and put it on, finding it extremely comfortable for which he was thankful. Carefully he stood and stretched his arms and back, jerking his neck slightly.

He too left the cave and both Tucker and Tolmah looked at him.

'So, what do you think?' He asked, noncommittally.

'Yes…a fine official you make out to be, Reed.' Tolmah reached into the saddle bags again and brought out what looked like weapons. 'These are only for show use only; I can't leave them in the saddle bags as they would be taken by the Tax Commission.' Tolmah then brought out a small rope and handed that to Reed too. 'You'll need to tie us up by the hands. I can only hope you can act.'

Malcolm smiled slightly and dutifully tied them up by the wrists, making sure the ties weren't too tight.

We're ready to make a move now. Reed, you take the donkey, Officials wouldn't trust animals with slaves. Let's go' Tolmah said softly and Tucker carefully handed Malcolm the leash to which Malcolm took, shifting his shoulder blades to make the fabric of his newly adorned garment more comfy.

In truth, only Tolmah knew where exactly they were going and Malcolm kept them both in front, the donkey in step behind Malcolm, its tail swiping at its rump in an attempt to rid itself of flies. The morning sun rose ever higher into the sky, the moon decreasing in height on the other side, hiding behind the mountains and hill of Junaris Prime. A grand spectacle as one should always have the honour of seeing in their time.

---

**Thanks for reading, please leave any constructive comments you can think of, I'm always improving the way I write…or you can just leave a carefree message on your thoughts, and so on. Well, ta ra. **


	7. Stars And Bullets

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter…took me forever to write it but I enjoyed it nonetheless**  
**  
Liz **- Happy you've enjoyed it so far. :D  
**Volley** – Me too…I am very curious. I guess we'll both find out soon enough, though eh:D. And I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.  
**Triptacular**-I'm glad it was as smooth as I had hoped…usually my stories are bumpy and err…so…wrong…anyway! Thank you for the kind comment. :D

**I hereby announce that any of the characters mention here, save Tolmah, is not mine to possess and belong to Paramount**.

* * *

They neared the tunnel at the end of the valley and Malcolm noticed the moving hordes of people near a black hole inside of the mountain, although there was a faint glow to the tunnel illuminating its passage ways. _Sky _lights, Malcolm thought as he pressed the other two onwards. Tolmah led the way towards the tunnel with Trip next to him and Malcolm behind. The wind grew stronger as they continued towards the great mountain with speed with Malcolm giving occasional orders just to fool the troublesome overhearing ear.

The entrance to the tunnel grew ever closer and the donkey snorted in the background, getting tired from its day's journey. They could see many men, women, and children entering and exiting the tunnel's cavernous mouth holding items in their hands, on their backs, or on some other means of transport. They were dressed in earthly colours, with splashes of lilac or purple on the richer folk. Just like Red and Purple had been with the Romans on Earth, Purples and Sea Greens were considered vast luxuries to have in the high social orders of Junaris' society.

As they neared the toll man, Tolmah slowed slightly and Malcolm and Trip did thereto. "Make sure there is nothing in the saddle bags that we will need" Malcolm made no comment to Tolmah, for which he was grateful. Who knew who was watching? Malcolm put a few things in the pockets he could find in the guard's uniform he was given and looked at Tolmah silently to let him know he had done the task. Tolmah nodded and they continued on.

The toll gate was fairly busy with the long queues and it was soon their turn to pay up. He handed the toll man the donkey's reins and the toll man nodded, gesturing them to go through with a welcoming smile to his facial features. Without uttering a word, Malcolm thanked him with a nod of his head and pushed the other two forwards slightly into the mouth of the big tunnel ahead of them.

As soon as they were far from the toll man's earshot range, Trip turned his head slightly grinning, "You're enjoyin' this, aren't you?" His eyebrows were raised slightly as he spoke in a hushed manner.

"Maybe, a little" Malcolm responded softly, blinking slightly as the tree sap stung his eyes slightly. His nose was starting to feel a little runny and his head a little fuzzy due to his notorious allergies. He hoped he could up this disguise for as long as they needed him to. And he wasn't really up to being the sneezer of them all.

"Quiet now. There are eyes and ears everywhere you go" berated Tolmah, who was keeping his eyes trained directly forwards, Trip faced the same way as Tolmah again and they continued on down the dark gloomy passage of the tunnel. They did not see light for several hours and had only the faint glow of the amber sky lights to go by.

When they did eventually see the light produced by the two suns, Trip couldn't be happier. Whereas Tolmah and Malcolm were used to dark spaces, Trip was not. He loved the sunshine and the open air since he was a small kid playing with a baseball bat on the grass outside his home with his dad.

Of course, when they finally left the blackness of the tunnel, they jerked their heads, squinting everywhere as their eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden light. Having been used to glowed darkness, their eyes weren't used to great amounts of sunlight.

The city itself was a spectacle to be seen with its building built in and around the mountain faces and the tall Grecian style pillars holding up parts of the stone part of the buildings. It had that odd Grecian and Romanesque feeling to the whole place and everything had a green or purple tinge to it. Even the water, by now Malcolm and Trip had gotten used to, was a vivid lilac. It seemed idyllic, the place of every little girl's fantasy world.

Tolmah discreetly signaled them to stop and they took in the wonders of the city, watching the city folk go around their daily business. Woman with their children in tow, guards patrolling the roads and the great waterfall that was the main centerpiece of the city and the civilian men doing their daily jobs.

"Make for that building" Tolmah muttered so Malcolm could hear, and Malcolm saw to where Tolmah's pointed forefinger was pointing to. A large green tinted building with four cylinder pillars standing guard at the front, so that was where Malcolm pushed them to. Saying the odd cursed comment towards them made sure any Guard official would think him one of them and was simply escorting two prisoners to wherever they were headed for.

They reached the green pillared building and Tolmah nodded slightly for them to enter. Tucker leaned closer to Tolmah, "Why we coming here?" "This is a communications building. We can contact your spaceship from here" Tolmah duly responded. Worried they would get noticed by the other Guards in the room, Malcolm prodded Trip away from Tolmah a little and gave his best friend a reproachful look to which Trip glanced at him and look strait ahead again, not saying a single word.

'A first for the yank' Malcolm mused as they made their way up the stairwell towards a room full of techno gadgets. Surprisingly, the room was completely empty of technicians or workers and Tolmah went straight towards a machine in the corner. Tucker and Reed followed and eventually Tolmah asked Tucker for help. Malcolm watched them work at the machine whilst casting careful, trained looks around the room. He could see no security camera's and for once was relieved at that.

"We've got them. We've sent them a message via subspace. That way the authorities won't be able to pick it up" Trip said, careful to keep his face neutral, as he leant his rear against console.

"We have told them where we'll be, so onwards back into the main city we go, Reed" Tolmah order and went for the door. Trip looked at Malcolm before following. Malcolm did the same and they went out of the building. Hopefully, no one would discover who they really were and stop their plans before they could get carried out.

Tolmah, discreetly, showed them towards a dark alleyway which was hidden from the rest of the city on the outskirts. They sat down against the wall and Malcolm kept as look out, giving Tolmah and Tucker time to rest and to close their eyes. The wall was covered in algae as water ran down the sides providing refreshment for them, so Tolmah and Trip leant against each other to keep upright.

The night passed quickly and at midnight, Trip took over guard watch so Malcolm could have a decent night's sleep. The air was crisp and fresh as a spring day. Purple leaves scattered the ground though giving the unique feeling it was actually autumn. When morning came, Tolmah raised Malcolm from his slumber and Tolmah led them on, heading towards an open green patch.

As was agreed, the shuttle pod from Enterprise was there with the hatch open and two very familiar men stood in front of it. Smiles were on their faces as they saw the two disaster twins walk towards them. Just as everything seemed like it was going to be as it once was, bullets began to fly towards the trio and they ran for cover. They used every last ounce of strength they could possibly muster.

Tolmah cried out in pain as a bullet caught him in the right leg and he stumbled to the floor. Risking their own lives, both Trip and Malcolm ran back to help Tolmah. They crouched and Tolmah took them both by the neck, his hands gripping their shoulder. Gripping Tolmah to them, they carried on towards the pod.

Captain Jonathan Archer and Ensign Travis Mayweather fired shots as cover for the three men who were running towards the pod with urgent haste. The Junaris guards flinched and pressed on, firing their relentless round at the running men. A bullet hit Tolmah again, this time lodging in the right shoulder, Tolmah relaxed at the pain, jerking backwards. Malcolm and Trip kept him upright and steady as they neared closer to the pod.

"Come on Trip!" Jonathan Archer urged as he fired at a brusque Junaris who was starting to fire on Malcolm. The Junaris fell to the ground and another took his place. _Chris,_ Jonathan though, _just how many are there_.

They eventually go to the shuttle pod and Trip got in first. He pulled Tolmah in with Malcolm's help from pushing Tolmah up from behind. After Malcolm entered, Travis backed away towards the opening. Malcolm hid behind the door and fired at the Junaris with the alien weapon. It was an easy thing to use; it was basically a stick kind of device with a button to fire.

Malcolm continued to fire well aimed shots at the Junaris giving his Captain the chance to get inside the pod. The pod itself rumbled and groaned as Travis got it going. Jonathan got on quickly and closed the hatch just as a shot was fired. Because Malcolm's leg was out slightly, the shot caught his leg and he recoiled. He gripped the offending wound the shot had created on impact and held back the cry of pain.

Travis flew the pod quickly out of the planet's atmosphere and they were lucky the Junaris hadn't fired at the pod itself. Captain Jonathan Archer and Ensign Travis Mayweather had completed their mission and glanced at each other.

* * *

**Ta for reading, hope you have enjoyed it from the start. In a dilemma whther to keep Tolmah alive or not thoughXD so what you say in your review will affect the outcome of that one:D:D Happy Reviewing!**


	8. Sanctuary

**Welcome to chapter eight of The Way Home. Not finished yet but the end is nigh and just when you think the boys are out of danger…think again.  
**  
**Boleyn** – Thank you for the comment and thank you for reading  
**Triptacular** – Hehe. Tough nut. Tolmah the tough nut! That has a ring to it. Thank you kindly Triptacular!  
**Volley** – And last but not least, more trouble….wait and see my friend laughs evilly they ain't out of the dark waters just yet. In addition, Tolmah…well…he's a lovable one isn't he? XD

**I hereby state that none of the original characters that have mentioned in this rather fantastic fiction, if I do say so myself, have made any profit other than the enjoyment of my readers. **

Thank you and good night.

* * *

The journey back to Enterprise was blissful, nothing disturbed them as Trip, Malcolm and Tolmah sat in the small tin can with Archer and with Travis at the helm. Archer did keep glancing at Malcolm who caught his eyes and looked back at him with bright green eyes as opposed to his usual stormy blue.

It was not long before Tolmah found himself in Phlox's capable hands and Malcolm and Trip sat on the same bio bed, looking odd in contrast. One was wearing a smart guard uniform and the other was wearing prisoner issue rags. However, Malcolm's leg was raised as a hand was stemming the flow of blood thanks to the wound he received.

Phlox had to deal with Tolmah first as he had been shot twice and not once like Malcolm had been.

"So, how was it down there?" Archer asked, standing in between Tolmah's bio bed, Trip, and Malcolm's.

"Well, it wouldn't make a good shore leave, put it that way Cap'n" Tucker replied as Malcolm rubbed at the ridges. They came off with a bit of encouragement and his nose returned to the normal shape the rest of the Enterprise crew were use to seeing.

"How is he, doc?" Trip asked in reference to Tolmah who looked at him with a look on his face of 'I'm right here, you know.' Tucker only raised his eyebrows in return.

"His injuries are not too bad, considering the use of such primitive technology Captain. He'll need surgery though to get the bullets out; they're lodged in the bone" Phlox replied, examining the man's wounds and not looking at the Northern American.

"And Malcolm?"

"He'll live" _Ah yes, _Jonathan Archer thought, _Malcolm, the Medical Marvel in war with Phlox, the Philosophical Physician. M against the P. _Archer smiled at the thought but could see that Malcolm was frowning he smiled deeper. _M would beat P, it came before P._

"Welcome to the Enterprise, Tolmah" Archer now spoke to the man who had helped his boys get out. He knew Enterprise would not be the same without the disaster duo. Tucker with his curiosity to know how things worked and Malcolm with his love of blowing things up. His pot shots at asteroids whenever he got the chancewere god given evidence of that.

"It's good of you to let me on board, Captain" The alien, but now a friend to Malcolm and Trip, replied, his dark brownish eyes looking at the Captain. Archer noted that Tolmah's eyes seemed to dance in the light, a magical mystery to them that could not be found in any others.

"It's the least I can do for you getting out boys back." He turned to the said two, "Welcome back"

"It's good to be back, Cap'n" Trip grinned back and Malcolm simply nodded, concentrating on keeping his hand on the wound. He had been given painkiller, but was still feeling pangs, a nagging sense that bugged him.

Ensign Elizabeth Cutler, formerly a Xenobiologist (Something to do with the study of anything creepy crawly, Jonathan surmised) was now helping with Phlox in Sickbay. She now slipped between the small space between the bio bed and the Captain to deal with Malcolm's wound as Phlox tended to Tolmah's.

"Well, I'll leave you in Sickbay's capable hands" Archer finished, nodding to Cutler as she passed him. The two men nodded at him and he left to head to the bridge to tell Travis they could finally leave the system.

**&&&**

Three hours later, Tolmah and Malcolm were fixed up and Archer found Malcolm arguing with the Doctor again. Didn't they ever get on?

"Hello Captain. They're better now" Phlox smiled as he greeted the man and Archer nodded. Tucker wasn't there but was in his quarters resting by order of Phlox. Malcolm and Tolmah had to remain behind, Tolmah was willing. Malcolm, however, wasn't.

"Good. Once you're able Tolmah, we'll find you some quarters and you can have some well earned rest while you decide what you're going to do next" he offered.

"That sounds marvellous, Captain. I think a place with a sea view would be lovely" Tolmah sighed and smiled. Archer nodded and smiled in return, his eyes sparkling in the light of Sickbay

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Thank you, Captain" came a friendly reply

"It's not a problem; you helped our boys to get back in reasonably good shape. The least we can do is to help you out" Archer then turnedto the Denobulan treating the alien friend of the Disaster Duo.

"How soon will Malcolm and Trip be allowed back on duty, Doc?" He asked, his green eyes fixing on the Denobulan.

"Oh, tomorrow I should think. Light duties to start with and then they can progress to normal duties depending on whether they behave themselves" He looked pointedly at Malcolm who bore that innocent look that Trip could sometimes use. With Trip, it could work, even if he was a terrible liar. With Malcolm, it definitely couldn't because of his history with the sickbay and the doctor.

"Very good, then" Archer smiled, catching Malcolm's eye. The man had changed into the standard medical gear, not that the Englishman was all that happy with it. His leg was bandaged, standing out against the reddened skin. He went over and Malcolm fully met his gaze.

"How are you feeling?"

It wasn't the first time he had been short with twenty-first century ammunition, nor was it likely to be the last.

"I've been through worse, Sir" the dark haired man replied and Archer smiled. That was Malcolm all right. His eyes had returned to their normal stormy eyes, making him look more normal now as opposed to the vivid green. Tolmah had explained how to get the colour back.

"I can't believe it took this long to get in contact with you guys. T'Pol nattered on about interference" Archer sighed, remembering the tiring conversations he had with his first officer over the month that Tucker and Reed were missing.

"Yes…we both wondered that Sir" Malcolm replied, "Though I am looking foreword to getting out of here"

"All in good time, Mr. Reed. All in good time" the Doctor chided and Archer chuckled, whilst rubbing his neck slightly.

"Well, I won't keep Porthos waiting for me any longer. Good night." Archer said, feeling a yawn creeping up his throat. The three men nodded and Archer left, the door hissing closed behind the Captain of the Enterprise.

"He's a remarkable man" Tolmah said before lying back down on the bio bed when Phlox was finished with him. Phlox moved away for a while.

"Yup, It wouldn't be the same without him" Malcolm agreed, lying back when he received a semi-cold glare from the Denobulan. Malcolm chuckled slightly, "Thank you, Tolmah. Don't think we would have ever gotten out of that place by ourselves"

"Oh, you would have figured it out eventually, but it would have taken you longer. And you make rope well, might I add" Tolmah smiled before his eyelids closed and didn't open again. Malcolm smiled and rested back, looking up at the ceiling.

Phlox left sickbay with the two men sleeping deeply, the lights went off and Phlox smiled as he left.

Trip thought everything would be okay now they had returned to the sanctity of the Enterprise. It was the crew's second home and they would miss her like crazy when she had to be decommissioned, but that wasn't for a long time yet. he smiled wanely, settling into the covers and tunring the light off.

But everything wasn't okay, it was going to get pretty hot under the collar for the senior staff of the Enterprise as well as for the rest of the crew that served the NX-01 class starship.

* * *

**Thank you all for keeping up with it so far. Not too long to go now but hopefully it will be satifactory. Hoped you enjoyed it...why not leave a message?**


	9. Clocks and Mess

**Hello! Welcome back to this rather tidy, yet epic tale. **

**Well, I thought just to have a 'getting back to being used to being home again' chapter for the boys, the disaster twins as we so lovingly call them. The fun is yet to come.**

**Volley – **Tolmah…Tolmah…the baddy? I will leave that to your imagination. Cliffhangers are the most useful yet most annoying things on Earth aren't they. Thanks for the commitment and the kind and amusing comments you leave behind. Here! Have a Choc Chip Cookie the shape of the NX-01.  
**Triptacular – **Hm, again, I leave that to you. Yes. We all are glad, very glad.

**I hereby denote that any of the original characters of Enterprise belong to me, but Tolmah does, so leave him be. However, if Brannon and Braga wish it, I would happily take the boys and gals off their hands. Yup yup.

* * *

He could hear a faint, repeating beep in the background of his fuzzed up mind, and he just could not place where it was coming from. Groaning and slamming the pillow over his tousled head in a very childlike manner, he snuggled into the warm depths of the sheets.**

Beep. Beep. Beep. It just would not quit and he finally opened one weary eye into the blackness of his quarters. His alarm clock. His goddamned alarm clock was the cause, and still was the cause of the annoying, repetitive beeping.

Begrudgingly, he fought himself from the confines of the covers and ended up flinging the thing across the room losing his temper with it. Lazily, he got out of bed, rubbing his tired eyes and trundled over to the alarm clock who had dared to wake him.

He then sleepily went to the adjoining bathroom and saw his face. Haggard. That was the only thing that could have described his face at this particular moment in time. He could not remember a time where he could remember looking like he did now.

He splashed cool, refreshing water on his face, which helped, a lot. He felt cooler and a lot more awake than when his wretched alarm clock went off. After taking a soothing shower and brushing his teeth, he moved back into his pig's sty of a bedroom.

Shirts, mainly Hawaiian, shorts, socks and the odd under garment were strewn all over the floor. As Malcolm had often groaned, it was a wonder Trip managed to find anything in the place. However, Trip had always shrugged in reply. He found what he was looking for and changed into his uniform, making sure the pips were in place.

He picked up a padd with specs on it and blinked. He really needed a coffee, so taking the padd with him he left his messy quarters and headed for the Mess Hall with a distinct feeling he should pay a visit to Sickbay and see how Malcolm and Tolmah were doing.

His stomach's happiness was more important right now, so he entered the Mess with a smile as the crewmembers and Ensigns smiled at his arrival. It was a joy to see so many happy faces; of course, he and Malcolm had been missing for a month or so. Trip could not really tell how long it was.

He smiled broadly, the old cheery Trip back in full stead as he made towards the replicator and ordered his hot coffee. He then went to see what was on for breakfast, but he was not feeling particularly hungry and there wasn't much left as Chef had yet to put more out. He could have pancakes or a croissant, he choose to go for the pancakes.

He saw Travis and Hoshi nattering on about something or other and went over to join them in their conversation. He smiled as he stood by an empty chair.

"Mind if I join you, Ensigns?" he asked, weighing the plate in his hand carefully.

"Of course, Sir. Welcome back" Travis replied with his normal Boomer grin and Hoshi nodded to punctuate the fact Tucker had returned. Trip smiled, and sat down setting his plate and mug on the metallic table in front of him.

"How are you Trip?" Hoshi asked, looking intently on the Southerner whose face still had that rough edge to it.

"I'm doin' good," He grinned and began to eat his morning meal.

"Hey, isn't that what Malcolm usually has?" Travis perked, gesturing to the pancakes with his chin.

"Yeah, but he ain't here is he?" Trip winked and took a sip of his coffee as the two young Ensigns watched him with curiosity.

"So, you guys miss us?" Trip asked, his face taking on a playful, boyish expression. There was no doubt about it. Their usual cheery Commander had returned.

"Of course. The ship's been a lousy jungle bum without you to shift their mood into gear, and I think it hit Captain Archer quite hard." Hoshi replied.

Trip nodded, "Well, I know how to remedy that" he winked as he finished his pancakes. He took lengthier sips of his coffee relishing the thought of being back to where he belonged. Back to where his prized engine was and to his friends. He was sure Malcolm was also itching to see how the Armoury was doing.

"I hear from Travis you had a guest with you? A 'Tolmah' wasn't it?" Hoshi asked, her eyes fixed on the Southerner. It had been too long without his jovial and cheery presence to spice things up.

"Tolmah? Yeah, we would not have gotten out of that place as soon as we did without his help. You see, he's been there before and knew the ins and outs of that place. An amazing character, if ya ask me"

Trip relaxed back into the chair and looked around at the busy Mess Hall. Crewmen and Ensigns as well as the higher ranks were getting their meals and talking in excited chatter. He would not be surprised if it was mostly about him, Malcolm or the new guy on the block.

"Well, I had better check on Mal 'n' Tolmah. See ya's Travis, Hoshi" He stood and smiled, taking his plate's and cutlery with him.

"Bye Sir, say hi to Malcolm and Tolmah for us" Travis and Hoshi replied, waving him off.

Laughing, he made his way down to Sickbay nodding to crewmembers along the way. He wasn't surprised to find Malcolm and Phlox having another of their arguments.

"Doctor, I'm perfectly capable of…"

"Rest, Lieutenant and not another word"

Trip glanced at Tolmah who grinned at him and rolled his eyes towards the two other men in the room. Trip nodded and smiled as he went towards Malcolm and Phlox.

"Not arguin' again are we?" he grinned, eyebrows raised at his best friend. In the space of five to six years, Malcolm had become just as a close a friend as Jon was. Captain Archer's and Tucker's friendship went back a long way.

"Me? Argue?" Malcolm had an uncanny talent of being able to mimic people's characteristics and accents. If you took away his appearance, he could be very well an exact clone of Commander Tucker in every context.

"Yeah" he laughed; Malcolm had also a witty sense of humour.

"I presume you went to the Mess?" Malcolm asked, glad for the distraction Trip had unknowingly provided.

"Yeah, Hoshi and Travis say hi to the both…' He was cut off as the ship violently shuddered. So much so, it had caused Malcolm to fall off the bio bed and he landed hard on the floor. 'of you" Trip finished, annoyed at the interruption.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this instalment, please leave a message and take a fortune cookie.**


	10. Morse

**Well, the last chapter was partially a successful, all right. It was not that gripping but I did not want to rush into what happens in this chapter. I hope this chapter capture you this time it is certainly worth reading. I hope.**

**Thanks go to,**

**Volley: **Muahahaha, certainly so. Torture is an art in some respects, but aye, I do like cliffhangers. So….thrilling don't you think? Well, I really must give you a Double Chocolate Chip Cookie and a friendly hug for keeping with this story. I really do appreciate the commitment you have shown, thank you.

**Joe: **No, thank you. I am glad you are enjoying the show, well, fiction. In addition, no, Mal's and Phlox's love-hate relationship never grows old. Malcolm calls Phlox a friend, yet they argue like nothing else. Another reason why I like Malcolm so much, aside from the fact he's the only British Senior Officer on board Enterprise. We have two Yanks, why not two Brits? Ah, small wishes. Cliffhangers are, indeed, a wonderful creation. We do have ship loads of fun when our boys are around, don't we? big grin

**Well, Synopsis. Um, well, there is finally some action for you battle fans. Battle scenes are good aren't they? For good battles, watch Gladiator…perfect example of Roman Strategy. Well, a book called ST: Enterprise: Rosetta gave me an idea for this chapter; if you have read the book then you may see what the idea is. Good luck on finding it, because I will not mention it here. **

**Oh, and you pronounce "Junaris" as "Joo-nar-ree" in case anyone was wondering**

**Mystery, eh? That is how I like it. Right, on with the show. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope to know who figured the mystery out.

* * *

**

Captain Jonathan Archer had been in his quarters when the shudder hit, he was yet to come on duty but as with everything, the shudder changed that. He looked up with a frown and spotted Porthos, his pet Beagle, look at him with an interested glance.

Why was it that the Beagle always seemed to be interested when unexplained shudders hit their hull? Perhaps the dog had been spending too much time with Reed.

Sighing heavily, he stood from his sitting position on his bed. He quickly changed into the proper attire and headed for the Bridge where he was needed. Another disadvantage of being Captain…he found himself doing more and more of thinking up advantages and disadvantages of being Captain.

So far, there were more positives than negatives.

He entered the Bridge when the turbolift finished its run. He was a bit perturbed to find that Malcolm had wheedled himself out of Sickbay again, either that or Phlox had let him go early to rid himself of Malcolm's constant badgering.

Either way, Archer was glad the Englishman was here, the man had a keener eye than the rest of his team that was for sure. The Captain had been right to choose Malcolm Reed for the position of Weapons and Security.

"What have we got?" he directed it to Malcolm, as he was the only one there of the Senior Crew, as the rest were yet to come, including T'Pol.

"Not too sure Sir, but I'd hedge a guess at them being Junaris," came back a bitter reply, although it was quite restrained. Archer could not blame him; they had been through a lot. All of them had.

"Is it me, or did that feel like a warning shot?" He asked, sitting into his chair but was jostled as the ship was struck with more hits. The hits themselves were not that special, they were just a heavy tap on the hull than anything more destructive.

"Actually Sir, it may be some sort of message…" Malcolm appeared to be listening, but he was actually feeling the vibrations sent by the shots.

That got the American's attention.

"Message?"

The turbo lift doors opened to reveal the science and communications officers, they went to their respective stations. Hoshi put the earpiece in her ear, twisting it slightly to make it fit better.

"Message, Sir?" she asked, catching on to what Archer had said to Malcolm.

"Malcolm?" the hits returned and soon stopped thereafter, to which Malcolm nodded. "I guess you understand that?"

"Aye, Sir. The hits themselves are repeating in a pattern. Simply speaking, Sir, it's in Morse code. Same dots, same dashes." The Brit replied, although rather slowly and uncertain. "It's definitely Morse code, Sir." Reed nodded to affirm it.

"The same…but it's an Earth thing, isn't it?" Archer asked, unsure himself.

"Sound and visual communication is a widespread technique, Captain. It is hardly native to the Sol System" T'Pol replied in her usual placid and near condescending tone of voice. In his mind, Archer smiled. That was T'Pol all right

"Visual…?" Archer was confused. How could you send a message through lights…?

"Yes Sir. The light will blink on and off, in quick successions. It is still a form of Morse code, Sir. Sailors used to do it, usually with a strong light depending on the weather." Malcolm supplied, seemingly pleased with himself and Archer noticed Hoshi smiling. Archer nodded. He now understood.

The doors re-opened again and Travis entered along with Trip who had a curious yet peeved expression on his face.

"Sorry Sir got caught up" Travis apologised as he relieved the Ensign already at the Helm.

"It's quite alright, Travis," Archer said, nodding to him. "Can we get a visual of them?"

"Yes, they're within range" Hoshi replied as she brought the image up on the screen. There were three of them and they were quite large. They were cylindrically shaped with wings to the rear on both side of the cylinder. The front ended in a point, and reminded Tucker of the space shuttles used by NASA; they even had windows in circles on the sides. The only differences were that these vessels had dorsal fins and a window that connected with what seemed to be the Bridge windows.

The colours of the vessels were the same shades of the planet's overall colouring. Purples, blues and greens with a dash of that maroon-like red.

Malcolm frowned; these aliens were extremely well armed and shielded. It was as if they expected a confrontation with every vessel they met. No kidding, the Junaris had made it crystal clear from the start that they were an extremely hostile species.

"Sir, I would advise charging the Hull Plating." He said concisely, not looking up as he continued to scan the vessels in turn with the sensors.

Hoshi glanced at her friend and Captain; he appeared concerned and slightly confused. There was no blaming him. The aliens who could be presumed the Junaris at this moment at time had not exactly hailed them. The only sort of communication Enterprise had received was a succession of pot shots that were later labelled as Morse code.

"Why haven't they hailed us?" Travis spoke the unspoken question, "Sure they are capable of doing that"

"Not everyone chooses to hail, Ensign." T'Pol replied, but cast an eyebrow when Malcolm replied to her.

"No…they just choose to use Enterprise for target practice," he said in a light sarcastic tone. It had made several of the crew smile in response, including Captain Archer and Commander Tucker, who had a big grin plastered on his face.

_Ah, _Archer thought, _typical Reed at his best_. "At least, what does the message state?" he asked, realising that had not been asked. He looked to Hoshi who glanced at Reed, so Archer turned to Reed, who again seemed rather pleased. _Not surprisingly. _Archer thought again.

"Lieutenant? As you've heard, or rather felt the message, perhaps you could tell us what they are trying to tell us?"

"Of course Sir." They were jostled again as the patterned shots repeated again. "Return the fugitives or face destruction"

"Hardly call you fugitives" Archer retorted, noting both of the Disaster twin's faces with grim or grave…either way, they did not look to happy.

"Well, not in our eyes, Cap'n, but to the Junaris..." he did not both to complete his sentence. He did not need to.

"Ensign, hail them. If they don't reply…we'll send a little message of our own on their hulls" Archer dictated and saw the small but definite smile playing on the Englishman's lips.

Trip also had not failed to miss the smile and grinned himself. Trip was good at building and fixing, Malcolm was good at blowing things up. That in itself was common knowledge, even if it meant taking 'pot shots' as Malcolm had so nicely put it.

"Yes Captain" Hoshi replied, and hailed the Junaris vessels on a wide frequency. They were sure to receive it if they could. No response. She tried again several times, but got the same result. She shook her head in annoyance. "Looks like we'll be taking the latter course of action, Sir. I'm not getting any response from any of them"

"Right" Archer stood and moved over to the Lieutenant's station, leaning on it when he got there. He knew he had Malcolm's undivided attention. He had it anyway.

"Let's send this in return. They are not Fugitives. They belong to our crew and it will stay that way." Archer looked at Malcolm, whilst he nodded slightly and made the necessary calculations, mostly in his head. Malcolm was good at that.

Once Malcolm was done, several shots came from the bowels of Enterprise and headed strait for the lead Junaris vessel. Malcolm smiled as the action played on the screen.

Moments later, Enterprise received another barrage.

"Same message as before Sir"  
"Repeat ours"  
"Aye Sir"

Enterprise re-sent her shots and the lead Junaris vessel shuddered in return.

The answer they got was not preferable, and it was a lot stronger than the last few shots that Enterprise had taken.

"They mean business. That did some damage to the starboard side, Sir." Malcolm reported, alert in his anchored seat. "Hull Plating, Sir?"

Archer gave a firm, solid nod as he returned to his chair. He was not in the mood to fool around with aliens who kidnapped his officers without warning, injure them and demanded them back. He was never in a good mood with hostile species anyways.

"Let's show them we're not in the mood for foul games"

Malcolm nodded, glad to finally getting back to doing his proper job. He also armed Enterprise's weapons. If they showed they meant business perhaps, the Junaris would chicken out and retreat.

"Fire at them, but don't destroy them" Again, Reed nodded. He knew his Captain by know. The Lieutenant knew the Captain well enough by now to anticipate his thoughts and his actions. The fact the American Captain was a naturally open person helped exceedingly.

Malcolm sent a volley of torpedo fire and the occasional phase cannon fire in equal amounts all three ships, making sure it wasn't enough to destroy them. Just cripple them maybe.

Only one sparked, which to Malcolm was disappointing to say the least

"Right, Travis. Let's resume our previous course, and hope they don't follow" Archer stated, albeit a little hesitantly.

"Why do I get the feelin' we already know the answer to that one?" Trip breathed, sitting at his own little station. The order was carried out anyway, but True to what Trip has said. The Junaris did not let up.

Enterprise shuddered repeatedly and Malcolm scowled. They were targeting both their weapons and their engines.

* * *

**Well, thank you for reading this. This is by far the longest chapter I have written for this particular fiction. Have a Cookie! .**


	11. Extreme Firefight

**Aaaaand welcome to chapter eleven…eleven already? We cannot have! I suppose we have judging by that fancy glare T'Pol is giving me…eeep**

**Well, will Enterprise survive yet another battle without casualties…you will just have to read on and find out for yourself because I ain't spillin'**

**Thank you,**

**Joy – **I sincerely blame Dave Stern for the Morse code idea and thank you for the great review…yes, very good line. Animals give the correct look every time.

**Triptacular** – Good to see you again. . Yes, I'm wondering myself…I need my muse and my BETA XDXD Typically, BETA isn't online when I wrote this and muse has buggar'd off XDXD. Tolmah, we'll learn more about him in the later chapters, I'd still like a sort of mystery thing going on with him. Read on. .

**Well, I hereby state that none of the original characters belongs to me…but I would happily buy Malcolm though, and perhaps Trip to keep Malcolm company. Tolmah, however, does so grubby paws off him. He's all mine. MY PRECIOUS! Was that too OTT? I can never tell…

* * *

**

Tolmah struggled to keep on the bio bed but ended up on the floor anyway. His shoulder and leg were throbbing as the painkiller Phlox had given him was starting to wear off.

He knew who had opened fire the moment Enterprise first shuddered. A long time with the Junaris meant you knew where they lurked and how they operated. Tolmah was rather a qualified expert on that. He also knew it would not be long until they boarded Enterprise for Trip, Malcolm and himself. Tolmah knew he was wanted more than the other two, as he was a regular repeat offender.

He got up from the floor and looked for Phlox. The Denobulan was in his office so Tolmah snuck out of Sickbay knowing he was more of use on the Bridge – he just had to get there. He stumbled all the way there, ignoring the looks he got from passing crewmembers that were still getting to their battle stations. Tolmah never understood Enterprise's drab colour scheme. Greys, Silvers, Blacks and metallic blues…Tolmah's race was a race of colour, vividness.

Nevertheless, as the red alert lights came on, it gave an eerie look to the corridors, bulkheads and any passing sentient being. The dark passageways looked ominous with the red flow of pulsating light breathing on the walls, nooks and crevices.

**&&&**

Sparks flew on the Bridge, mostly behind Malcolm and T'Pol. All of them, aside from Malcolm who seemed to have wrapped his legs and feet round the base of the chair so his hands were free and he was balanced enough, had to hold on hard to stop themselves from being hurtled out of their seats.

"Fire at will, Lieutenant" 1  
"Aye Sir"

The Englishman's face was one of concentration with only the slightest amounts of worry fraying at the edges. He had good reason two. He was what the Junaris were wanting, along with a colleague and a newfound friend.

There were three lives at stake if the Enterprise lost to the Junaris vessels and the anguish showed on the Lieutenant's chiselled features. He was superb at his job and it was he who flicked the switch, the Captain only got part of the fun…_some fun_ thought Malcolm.

He targeted all three, but focused mainly on the lead vessel on a vague hope that without that lead vessel, the others may not follow through. His face was of apt concentration as he worked on giving the Junaris vessel utter hell to contend.

The lead Junaris vessel was gradually weakening from the constant fire that _Enterprise_ sent, and eventually gave into the stress being worked upon it. It blew with a wonderful array of reds and oranges. Alas, Malcolm's small hope was shot through as the two others continued with their pursuit.

They were outnumbered, two to one and that was not to Malcolm's liking. He sighed in annoyance though he sighed quietly.

"Mr. Mayweather..." Archer began, his green eyes resting on the back of the boomer's head.

"Already on it, Sir" came the faithful and concerned voice of the helmsman sitting right at the front of the command centre of the _Enterprise_. Travis expertly initiated an evasive manoeuvre whilst also allowing Malcolm to get a few rounds off, hitting the Junaris' shielding.

_Enterprise_ shook as the Junaris got a few rounds on them, almost in a pattern of sorts. She was getting steadily weaker with each hit she took. Soon, the shell would crack and they would have to fall. Sure enough, a call rang through the Bridge, one that turned out to be Mayweather's.

"Sir, we're losing warp power"  
"Archer to Tucker. We're losing warp speed Trip."  
"We're workin' on it Cap'n. Bad timin' if ya ask me" was the irritated and worked up voice of the one and only Commander Tucker, who could then be heard issuing commands to his staff.

"I'll try an' return the lost power Sir, but with all the batterin' Enterprise is taking, I doubt she'll hold much longer before we go critical."  
"Understood Trip, but please try and make it quick. Archer out"

Hoshi was almost losing her nerve. She couldn't really do much with her job now as it was mostly for flying the ship around, using the engine and firing at the enemy. She had done her job. Here she was doing nothing but trying to stay in her seat as the Bridge rocked about around her and two of her friends lives were at stake. The Junaris were really pissed off about them escaping and leaving their home world. How T'Pol keep to that solid calm look? Oh, yes, she forgot. T'Pol was Vulcan and Hoshi wasn't.

She glanced at Malcolm, wondering what he was feeling. She guessed he did not have the time to worry, as he looked concentrated at his job. _Calm yourself Hoshi. You have been in this situation before. Calm. _She told herself this and found it helped, a little.

Archer was thinking over their situation. Here they were being chased and fired upon by two hostile battle cruisers who wanted three men on board his vessel back. Moreover, if they could not get them back, then they would most likely destroy _Enterprise_ altogether. Something that Jonathan Archer did not want to happen and besides, Starfleet would not be at all pleased.

His mind briefly thought on Tolmah before passing onto other thoughts and then he realised the helped he need was already on board.

"Hoshi, tell Phlox to send Tolmah up here" he said loudly, making both T'Pol and Hoshi look at him.

"Aye Sir," Hoshi replied pleased at finally having something to do and to help with. She contacted Phlox and he told her that Tolmah had made a run for it.

"Sir, Tolmah's not in Sickbay. Phlox didn't see him leave," she reported causing Archer to frown. That was not what he wanted to hear.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this Chapter. I hope it gripped you and I found that I'm dragging it on even further XD. I'm enjoying writing it and I hope you're enjoying reading it. **

**1 Hee Hee. I think you Star Trek fans will know the joke with this line. Poor Riker XD There's a cartoon about it too...Sevtrek Pretty good comic strip :D. "Fire at will" "Noooo! Don't fire at Will!" Lol XDXDXD**


	12. Uncalled Death

**Welcome back and say hello to the twelfth chapter! Well, things are certainly hotting up and they could get hotter in this chapter of The Way Home saga. Read on.**

**Joy** – Muahahaha, yesh, a cliff hangar! I am rather good at those. I am sure I did plenty on _The Ocean Blue_ fiction as well. Hoshi's fun and it is the only Japanese I know! XD

**Volley** – Yesh…always look for little snippets to put in to interest the reader. Always works. :D. Well, sorry about the long wait…Muse went to Iceland

**Disclaimer: I do not own Original Characters from ST: ENT but if I did…then I would hug our two disaster twins and make sure they'd stay with me all time. **

Enjoy!

* * *

Where had Tolmah gone? That was the thought flitting through Captain Archer's head as the red alert kept blaring and the ship kept shaking as Enterprise took more hits.

"Malcolm, send a party to find Tolmah," he stated, turning his head towards the Brit.

"No need, Sir, he's right behind you," Malcolm had seen Tolmah enter, and wondered how the man had known where the Bridge was and had known that he was wanted.

"Tolmah, I think we need your expertise on this one," Archer said standing and using the chair to steady himself. The alien nodded with a rueful smile. "One question though. We detected no warp capabilities on that planet, yet they have starships."  
"Their moon is inhabited and that is where they build them. Most are salvaged and remade from other species ships. Most are not their own in origins. The Junaris are highly advanced in mind and work them with efficiency," Tolmah replied, nodding slightly. "They had to create an atmosphere to do so though." He added, much as an afterthought. Archer nodded, satisfied with this answer but amused on how Tolmah had spoken much like Phlox.

"The Junaris are particularly hard to defeat," he began moving towards Malcolm's station but was cut off by Travis at the helm.

The young Boomer's voice was somewhat frantic and more than a tad worried, "We're losing power, Sir!"

"Archer to Tucker, we need more power."  
"I'm givin' her all she's got Cap'n. I would not recommend pushing her any harder, or she'll blow"  
"We're going to have to push her, Trip. Take it from life support if you have to"  
"Okay, your funeral!" Charles Tucker did sound very pushed to his limits and Archer could not blame him.

"As I was saying, do you mind?" he muttered to Malcolm who shook his head and allowed Tolmah to pull up a diagram of a Junaris vessel that Reed had previously scanned. Archer walked over to the same station, stumbling more than once as Malcolm returned fire in the meantime.

"As do all, the Junaris do have a weak spot….it's right here. A power coupling feeds the power to their weapons array. It requires plenty of firepower targeted on that one spot but it should disable them. They don't like not having their weapons working and won't fight without them,"

"Thank you Tolmah," Archer said and his green eyes fixed on Malcolm's own.

"Do it,"  
"I just have Sir"

Malcolm had been putting the targeting scanners on said point the moment Tolmah had uttered it aloud. Archer smiled, glad to know his Tactical officer was on the ball, as usual. There was not a lot the Englishman missed and that much this North American knew.

The plan seemed to be working and after several minutes the second ship of the original three blew with a spectacular array of oranges, reds, black and yellows as pieces of the ship flew in every direction. The last was nowhere to be seen on screen and the visual feed keep flicking on different positions to try to find it.

A deep shudder occurred, it sent Archer and Tolmah flying, and the rest struggled to remain in their seats. Tolmah took initiative and stood by the railings that stood behind the Command Chair and Archer sat back down.

Enterprise groaned as she spread the pressure. The reason for the shudder soon became known as Malcolm's eyes narrowed and alerted everyone to their new predicament.

"We're being boarded!"

The crew looked at Malcolm and their eyes widened slightly before they took in fully what the tactical officer had said.

"Get your team down there and stop them," Archer ordered and Malcolm complied, he pressed a few button on his work panel before standing and moving towards the turbo lift door with every inch of grace, he had.

His replacement was not as graceful but Archer knew her to be very good at her job, just like her commanding officer. Tolmah watched the Lieutenant go and frowned slightly, wishing this had not come to be.

"Are you sure they are boarding? They might just be feinting to scare you"  
"And what if they are on board, Tolmah? We cannot let it go and then suffer the consequences." Archer returned, looking back at Reed and Tucker's alien friend. He did not even know what race Tolmah was.

Tolmah nodded, now understanding.

"Captain. It may be possible to negotiate with the Junaris." He offered, thinking aloud.

"If they had wanted to negotiate, they would have hailed us from the start. As it is, they have not," T'Pol returned, her voice neutral.

"It's still worth a try,"  
"I doubt it would prove anything" T'Pol returned, looking up from her station earning an annoyed look from Tolmah.

"Sir, I'm detecting unknown life signs coming towards this deck"

Archer looked at Malcolm's replacement and frowned deeply.

"What about the security teams?"  
"I am only detecting one life sign, Sir. There is another group of unknown life sighs heading for Engineering."

Sure enough, the turbolift doors opened to reveal five Junaris officials and one very irritated Reed who was struggling against a Junaris' tight grip in a headlock. His hands had been handcuffed behind his back and the Lieutenant seemed somewhat out of it amidst his struggles.

Archer rose and turned but not before Malcolm's replacement, T'Pol, Hoshi, Travis and any other Starfleet officer had been stunned. Archer was amazed they used particle weapons this time round as opposed to projectile firearms. It seemed illogical to borrow the Vulcan phrase.

"This one belongs to us. Interfere and you will be destroyed" one of them stated before shooting Tolmah who fell to the grey deck with a heavy thud. Archer rushed to the alien's side before looking at the Junaris who had spoken

"Lieutenant Reed is a member of my crew. We won't allow you to take him."  
"We care none about him being a part of your crew, Captain. He has committed a crime and he must pay for it. One way or another"

The Junaris sounded venomous before Archer knew no more as the Junaris Officer shot him, or rather stunned him.

**&&& **

Archer groaned with the headache throbbing inside his head. He raised a hand to his head as he sat up, propping himself up with an arm. He saw Doctor Phlox come towards him with a concerned look upon his face.

"What happened?"  
"You were shot and brought down to Sickbay. You had been stunned. How do you feel?"  
"Like I've been hit with a baseball bat. How are the others?"  
"They are all awake and have returned to their duties. Tolmah, I'm afraid, is a different matter."

Archer swung his legs round, lifting the blanket off them. He stood wearily, using the bio bed for support.

"What do you mean?"  
"He was not stunned but was shot with a setting that was meant to kill. His physiology has prevented instantaneous death. He is lucky to be alive, Captain but he is dying. I don't know enough about his physiology to save him"  
"Is he awake?"  
"No. He's unconscious. I'm curious Captain, how was Lieutenant Reed when you saw him?"  
"He looked pretty much dazed, not too with it. I didn't have much time to look, Phlox"

Phlox nodded, his wavy hair bouncing with the movement as he watched Archer hold his head again.

"We found blood in one of the corridors on D deck. It was Lieutenant Reed's. We found blood in Engineering too, and Commander Tucker is missing."  
"Great. That's all we need. Why didn't they take Tolmah? He was a prisoner as well"

"It's because…I'm a repeat offender…several times over Captain," came a wheezy reply, the breath drawn haughtily and hastily. "They execute repeat offenders like me"

Archer looked up, his brow drawn and stumbled slightly as he went to the bed that Tolmah was lying on and Archer blinked several times. Phlox followed his Captain and went to the opposite side that the New Yorker has chosen.

"Will they kill Trip and Malcolm?"  
"I suspect…not. They have only…escaped once. Though, if they find out….that Reed is your Tactical….officer, he may….be in for a ….nasty surprise" Tolmah struggled to say. It was obvious he was on his last legs.  
"Can't you do anything, Phlox?"  
"It's of no matter…I would rather be dead than…return to a home world…with no inhabitants…I am the last….of my kind….and I cannot live forever." Tolmah wheezed and gripped Archer's forearm tightly, causing the North American to look directly at him, though Archer was a little surprised to hear this.

"Tell Reed…and Tucker…it was an honour….living and escaping…with them. They have been….most…kind" Tolmah suddenly fell into a heavy bout of harsh coughing before he tried speaking again. "It was nice….knowing them"

The bearded alien grew silent and the monitors suddenly gave a low continuous beep to signify that he had died. Archer sighed heavily as he heard it and frowned deeply as Phlox closed Tolmah's open eyes and gently pulled the sheet over his head.

"I'll be on the Bridge."

Phlox nodded as the Captain left though the Sickbay doors, the doors closing behind him with a soft hiss. The Denobulan sighed and turned the monitor off after disconnecting it, as there was no need for it to monitor Tolmah's heart any more. He moved towards his office to record the death time and date, amongst other needed information. He suspected that Tucker and Reed would be saddened to hear of their friend's death; although Phlox had a feeling, Reed would guess Tolmah's fate.

**&&& **

Archer entered the Bridge some time later and T'Pol removed herself from the Command Chair that would become an icon throughout Starfleet's future. "Report?"

"The Junaris vessel has moved back to Junaris Prime. We have since followed their Warp trail. It leads to their moon orbiting the main planet. They have not docked with any other vessel and we have figured out what is causing the interference with our sensors" T'Pol replied, gracefully moving behind her console.

The New Yorker nodded, "And?"

"They are beacons that orbit round the entire system. They are effective but not as effective as Xindi ones we came across. If we take out one, the entire network will shut itself down. It will make our job of retrieving the Commander and the Lieutenant an easier mission"

Archer's head nodded, "Travis, get us into position…"

"I already have Sir."

Ensign McKay, Malcolm's replacement, looked up as Archer's head turned towards him.

"Target one of them"  
"Already have, Sir. The Junaris haven't yet picked it up, which is odd considering"  
"We'll take what luck she gives us. Fire at will, Ensign"  
"With pleasure, Sir."

Archer smiled. Malcolm's team respected him and would have no other for a commanding officer like he. He was diligent, and thorough. T'Pol had said once that the man could very well pass for a Vulcan.

Two torpedos had made an exotic path towards a maroon and lilac coloured beacon, before it blew into smithereens.

"T'Pol?"

* * *

**He ah! Cliffhanger…sorry…but evilness took me. Please, enlighten me with your thoughts!**


	13. Finale

**Welcome to Chaper Thirteen; the last of this epic tale but an enjoyable one (I hope). **

Volley – Well, as ever you're here, reading this and I know I#m annoying with the updation thing, but muse, work, and college hates me… really… how much can one stand before they have to shout for mercy? Yup, the last chapter was a action-packed one and hopefully this is a little of the same but not fully. Managed to find my inner muse and get it wrapped up… I hope the end's befitting.

**Happy reading and have a cookie of your preference.

* * *

**

What felt like minutes but was actually seconds, the Vulcan lifted her head with a slight nod, "The network has been disabled."

"Let's get our boys back." The staff nodded and Hoshi hoped that they would get them back in one whole piece as Archer gave out orders.

The _Enterprise_ moved through Junaris space with ease, sailing through the network of security beacons that the Junaris used. They were not approached by any vessel until the last moment as they neared the planet they had left a couple of days ago.

"I'm detecting two human life signs… they've just raised their shields" McKay reported, firmly seated in his seat. "And they're charging weapons."

"Do the same and fire a torpedo at their port bow. Let's show them we're not in the mood for games," Archer stated glancing at McKay who nodded without complaint of the order, and did not bother to say that their shields were already up and their weapons online.

McKay and the rest of the Armoury staff were extremely fond of their CO and therefore were extremely protective about him. He knew it was the same with Commander Tucker and his Engineering staff.

The torpedo struck the target but did not go through the shields. They returned fire as _Enterprise_ did the same. The firefight was extensive and explosive. They were biting at each other's shields inch by inch.

They flew around, gaining and losing vantage points.

**&&&**

Tucker grunted as he was tossed into a dirty and foul smelling cell. He heard and felt another thud nearby and the door squealed closed with the sound of a lock shortly thereafter. He rolled over to his back groaning slightly. With pains in his left side, he sat up and rubbed his face. He looked around and pulled a face of disgust as he registered the smell of urine.

He remembered the thud he had heard earlier looked around again, this time at the floor. He saw a huddle, curled in upon itself almost in a foetal position. Ignoring his aches and pains, he crawled towards the huddle and gently rolled the huddle on its back by the shoulder. He winced as he saw nasty looking flesh wounds and bruises on the younger man's face, neck and chest. The front of the jumpsuit had been viciously ripped open. Tucker found he sported the same treatment and winced again.

The smell was bad enough, but the uncleanliness of their holding cell was not going in favour of their injuries. He sighed and nudged Malcolm, hoping their wounds would not become infected.

"Malcolm… Malcolm, wake up." He nudged harder but the man did not stir. The room was steadily getting colder. He sat with Malcolm, slightly leaning on his friend, wrinkling his nose whilst he was at it.

Why him and Malcolm? Why did the Junaris pick them? Whatever had they done to deserve this? Trip did not have an inkling of an answer. He noticed a water bucket by the door but did not go to it. He did not know the purity of the water and not find to trust it. He became lost in his musings after a while and did not notice a faint murmur at first.

Only when he was suddenly jabbed slightly in the side did he look down. "Malcolm…?"

The man groaned as he put a hand to his neck and Trip frowned. "Malcolm?"

"Who else?" came an indignant mutter coupled by another groan.  
"You okay?" Tucker only received a very dry glare and Trip nodded, "Course not… what's up with you neck?"

"They got me in a bloody headlock…I was struggling to breathe," he replied as he tried to sit up. Tucker helped him and kept him steady as well as giving him to gain his bearings and balance.

"Ouch… well… I'm afraid where we are now ain't much better," Tucker stated, shivering slightly.

The place suddenly shuddered and Reed had to hold on to Trip to prevent him falling back down. Trip grunted with the extra weight but made no other comment. The shudder happened again and Tucker kept Reed up who was still holding, massaging his bruised neck. Trip had winced when he had seen the heavy bruising. The neck bruising was the only thing he did not have.

"That'll be _En'erprise_. Has to be," Trip said, wrinkling his nose again. The room was rapidly losing heat. Malcolm coughed slightly and Trip looked at him. He rubbed the man's back gently. He hoped their friends would get to them soon. The coldness of the room was starting to bring back memories in the midst of the shuddering vessel they were residing in.

**&&&**

"Direct hit, Sir. Their power is coming down and their weapons are offline." McKay reported, nodding as well.

Archer looked at the red headed Armoury officer and smiled, "Good work. Travis, initiate-docking procedures. We'll send the MACOs in"

The officer nodded and relayed the orders as Travis also nodded. The _Enterprise_ moved swiftly towards the lame Junaris vessel and Travis began the procedures to dock with the smaller vessel. Travis looked to Archer and nodded to signify they had docked.

"The MACOs are at the airlock Sir."  
"Give them the 'go',"  
"Aye Sir,"

&&&

Major Phoebe Mack nodded to her colleague's. Their mission: to bust through Junaris ranks and get two Starfleet officers back to safety of _Enterprise_'s security and MACO forces. It seemed that they were up against a formidable foe. The airlock door opened and the MACOs started on their mission. They stopped anyone who came in their way. The Junaris officials took several shots before they fell. Mack checked her scanner and signalled a route towards where it said the two human life signs were

They moved through the dark lilac hallways, fighting their way to them. After a while, they reached their destination and the smell hit them. After wrinkling their noses, one fired upon the lock and the catch unloosed itself. Mack nodded, shooting another oncoming Junaris down. A male MACO reached forward, opening the door and made a face as the full smell hit them.

A few of the MACOs entered to help Tucker and Reed inside as the rest kept the Junaris busy. Mack watched as both leaned slightly on a MACO that helped them and urged them to hurry up. She wanted to be out of here a.s.a.p. Her troop nodded and began to get them out of the Junaris vessel. They retraced their steps going back to the airlock. She heard weapons fire and figured it was the squad she left behind to protect the airlock.

When they shot down the Junaris shooting at the squad, they got back onto home ground and closed the airlock to prevent any Junaris coming through.

"Mack to Archer. We have them, Sir"  
"Well done, Major. Get them to Sickbay and have the Doc make sure they're all right."  
"Yes Sir," and Mack complied with her orders.

**&&&**

"Let's get out of here Travis." Archer stated as he sat in the command chair.  
"Gladly Sir," the Boomer returned and _Enterprise_ swerved into action, disengaging from the airlock and heading out of Junaris space. Strangely, they were not followed and took to space at warp four once they were clear of Junaris space.

Once they were positive they were not going to be followed, they slowed down to warp two point five. Archer handed the Bridge to T'Pol to check on his two officers. He waited what seemed like ages in the turbo lift to E-Deck.

He entered Sickbay to find Trip and Malcolm sitting up, each to a bio bed with Phlox flitting between them with the help of a nurse. He smiled at Malcolm's protesting but they both seemed a little distant. Perhaps they had already been informed about Tolmah.

He went over to Phlox, nodding and smiling in relief to his officers. Tucker smiled back but it was not that enthusiastic. "We're out of Junaris space. They do not seem interested in you any more. They have stopped following Enterprise. How are they doc?"

"They have received a number of minor injuries and will recover soon enough, I should think."

"Have they been told…?"  
"Yes. Lieutenant Reed was quite persistent in that area"

Malcolm and Trip did not mind being ignored for the time being. They had lost what had felt like a very close friend. He had helped them to get out of the Prison Camp, helped to be free of the life he had lead of which he had told them about. Trip reckoned he could never forget Tolmah now and wondered if Malcolm felt the same way.

A week passed since Tolmah's unfortunate end and he had been given a memorial service fit for any officer of the _Enterprise_. Things had more or less returned to how they had been before Malcolm and Trip had been kidnapped with unprovoked intentions. Malcolm still sported faint bruising on the neck but seemed untroubled by the faint reminder of the recent events.

**&&&**

After finishing his shift in Main Engineering, Commander Tucker left with a strange gladness of leaving the busy heart. He had been plagued by memories of what happened, the good, the bad; the ugly and he had ended up going to Phlox for something to help him sleep.

After showering and changing to informal clothing as he felt the regulation uniform too constricting for his mood, he entered the Mess with disdain. He spotted Malcolm in the corner by his own and frowned slightly. He understood the Brit's reasons. Perhaps Malcolm was having a hard time of it as he was and for that, Trip did not blame him. He blamed the Junaris for all the trouble they had caused.

He went to see what was to offer and smiled as he saw a slice of his favourite desert. He grabbed a plate and a fork before heading over to Malcolm and cleared his throat, "May I join you?" he asked, feeling Malcolm would not object.

Malcolm glanced up after a while of not appearing to have noticed Trip's presence. He nodded silently knowing the Engineer would understand. The Engineer sat and began tucking into his pie before looking at the Englishman. "You okay?"

"Are you?" the man countered, regarding the Southerner with a long look.  
"Point taken…" He took a bite of his pie before speaking again. "I still can't believe he's dead… he seemed like the royal survivor,"

Malcolm nodded, "He was a strong man, both physically and interlectually."  
Trip gave a ghost of a smile, "Yeah… reminded me of one of my old school tutors."  
Malcolm smiled slightly as he put the padd he was reading down softly on the table.

Trip smiled at Malcolm, glad that they shared the memory of Tolmah and both men knew they could never forget the integrity of the man who was the last of his race. The two nodded before looking to the star-filled window where Tolmah now floated, escaping the evils of space yet again.

* * *

……………………………… **Aaaannnnd Finito!**

**Yep. This was the last chapter of the fiction and I hope it was worth the horrendous long wait. Muse hates me and work is a you-know-what. **

**Therefore, reviews are always welcome. . SOOOOOO happy this finally completed. All thanks goes to my lovely readers.**


End file.
